One Wish
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: Kaitlyn & Kendall haven't spoken for three years. After the death of one of their 3 year old twin daughters named Bailee dies from cancer, Kaitlyn sends Kendall a letter hoping he'll come to the funeral to make their baby girls wish "To see their daddy." come true. Will Kaitlyn and Kendall ever reconnect? Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at a framed picture from her daughters, named Hannah & Bailee, as she let her tears roll down her cheeks stroking the frame with her thumb. It had been two days since her world came crashing down. The life of her own little daughter, Bailee, had been taken away. On one side she was happy that her little girl finally didn't have to suffer anymore and could rest in peace. The other side missed her dearly and couldn't believe that she was really gone. Her daughter died due leukemia.

She sighed as she placed the frame in front of her on the table and grabbed the pen she had in her hands an hour ago again. She looked down at the paper in front of her and leaned the pen on it left with a black out. She knew she had to write him about what happened but he never cared when she sent him important letters. She always kept him updated about their daughters even if he told he wanted her to leave him alone.

She didn't need anything from him through the years, she was able to except the fact that she would have to raise her daughters alone. She just wanted him to know that they were alive, and how they looked a lot like him. She always wrote her address in capital letters on the back of the envelop, praying that he would once write a letter back for his daughter.

She tapped the pen against the paper lightly, listening to it, focused on the paper. She remembered doing the same thing after he left, when she wrote her first letter to him. She wrote how much she hoped that Hannah and Bailee wouldn't have to be the ones who got hurt by their parents problems, knowing that he loved them to death.

Before they broke up he spent most of his time playing with their daughters. It was as if they where soul mates, even thought they were only a few months old. She sobbed lightly remembering the day they were finally born. He was so happy to finally hold his daughters in his arms he could run through the whole hospital showing them.

Now it seemed like all of this was a dream, and none of it has happened. He never asked about how they were, he never visited them. She wanted to visit him with their daughters but, she was afraid that something bad would happen, that her lies to their daughters about how much their dad loved them would be false. She was afraid that it would break their hearts, so She always ended up pushing the idea away.

She finally managed to click onto the pen so she could write, placing the pen back onto the paper and took a deep breath, taking one last look at the picture. She looked back at the paper and slowly started to move her hand as she started writing.

"Dear Kendall,

I know that I've been sending you letters for years about our daughter. I also know that you don't mean to avoid her but that it's me you don't want to see anymore.

After long heartbreaking nights I realized it had no use to hope you would show up I did was wrong. I now know I shouldn't have done that. If I could turn back the time to change everything. I would most definitely do it.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you Kendall.

Anyways I blame myself for most of what happened between us, but you know that I wasn't the only one who made mistakes. I just wish that our daughters didn't have to be the hut ones out of this. They didn't deserve the pain of not seeing you again.

Every night they would ask me when you'd be coming home…

I always told them that you where too busy and didn't have time to visit but that you loved them a lot because I know you do.

The reason why I'm writing you this letter is because of Bailee…she passed away two nights ago in her sleep.

I sincerely hope that you will be at her funeral this Saturday the 21th at the church where we baptized Bailee & Hannah. You don't need to come for me, but I really hope that you will fulfill your daughter's last wish, her daddy by her side as she meets the angels.

I tried to explain where she would go the best I could and I hope you won't let her down while she's looking down at you from above.

Take care,

Kaitlyn & Hannah

_

She looked down at the letter with teary eyes as she spotted a few teardrops. She quickly grabbed the envelope next to her, and placed the letter in it closing it as she wrote his address at the front and as usually, hers in capital letters on the back.

She stood up, holding the envelope and grabbed her car keys as she walked up to the front door. She walked outside and got into her care placing the letter on the car seat next to her looking at it. She then shook her head lightly and started her car pulling out the driveway.

After a 20 minute drive she drove into his driveway and picked the letter up and got out of the car walking to his front door. She slowly leaned down and placed the letter on his doormat, laying a little rock onto it so the letter wouldn't fly away.

She got back up and took glance at the house and shook her head lightly, as she quickly made her way back into her car and started it. She wanted her foot to push on the gas pedal so badly but, somehow her foot wouldn't listen. She felt tears fall onto her hands as she looked down, her hands that were onto her steering wheel where now covered in small droplets.

She sighed at the thought, it had no use that she wrote him the letter. Still, she hoped it had the right effect on him, and the he would be at the funeral Saturday. She slowly drove out of the driveway knowing it was the last wish she could try and fulfill for her daughter. She was willing to risk anything for it. Even if it meant meeting him again after 3 years.

She drove onto her driveway as she smiled lightly seeing her mom's car already parked on the driveway. She quickly got out of her car and closed it running up to the front door and got in. She immediately got attacked by a little toddler tangling herself onto her leg. She smiled lightly as she picked up her daughter and held her tight, kissing the top of her head lightly as she mumbled.

"How's my big girl doing?"

"Good. Where's Bailee?"

She sighed as she held her daughter tight closing her eyes rubbed her daughter's back softly while rocking back and for kissing the side of her head.

"Hannah… I told you that she's gone to play with the angels."

"I want to go too. Can we visit?"

She slowly opened her eyes again as she met her mom's gaze. She sighed as she felt tears sting into her eyes and walked over to her mom who had now her arms wide open. She laid her head down on her mom's shoulder as she let out soft sobs as she felt two arms wrap around her. She couldn't hold herself in anymore and slowly kneeled down onto the ground holding her daughter close.

She now left out big sobs as Hannah looked at her with big scared and sad eyes placing her tiny hands on her cheeks.

"Mommy…I don't like seeing you crying…"

"I…I know sweetie. How about we take a nap? Does that sound good? That way we can dream about Bailee and play with her."

"We're going to play with Bailee! Is granny coming too?!"

She shook her head lightly as she still looked down at her daughter who was happily clapping her hands. She couldn't help but feel sad knowing that Hannah had no idea what was really happening. She got up from the ground and kissed her mother's cheek lightly mouthing her a 'thank you'. Her mom nodded at her in a comfort and then made her way into the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs to her large bedroom and walked over to the bed laying Hannah down in it whispering.

"Do you want something to keep with you Hannah?"

"Mister Snuggle!"

She smiled lightly at her daughter as she then walked out of her bedroom into the girls' bedroom and grabbed the stuffed animal from Hannah's bed, She turned around and looked at Bailee's bed, feeling a large pain shoot in her heart. She slowly made her way up to it, grabbing a stuffed animal for herself. She held both of the stuffed animals close while she walked back to her room and handed Hannah her stuffed animal while laying down holding the other, close to herself.

She sat up grabbing for the covers and pulled them over her and her daughter carefully. She sighed tiredly as she felt her daughter cuddle up to her close with the stuffed animal trying to wrap her arms around her. She for the first time chuckled lightly wrapping her arms around Hannah tight, as she closed her eyes and kissed her forehead mumbling.

"Sweet dreams Hannah."

"Mommy…"

She opened her eyes again and looked down at Hannah who had now tears in her eyes and was trying to wipe them away with one hand while holding her stuffed animal tight to her with the other stuttering on her words.

"W…we're not going to see Bailee."

She sighed as she lightly shook her head and started to wipe her daughter's tears away whispering.

"N..no we're not sweetheart…"

"Is she happy where she is now?"

She grabbed her daughter closer to her as she kissed her cheek lightly while she nodded. Soon Hannah stopped crying and looked at her with red eyes but now filled with sleep. She stroked her daughter's cheek lightly, and gave her a comfort smile.

"She's very happy where she's right now. She gets to play with new friends, and she looks down onto the earth watching us proud. Don't worry sweetheart… the place she's in right now… is the best place for her.

How about we both get to sleep and dream about her?"

Hannah nodded at her clapping her hands lightly as she quickly hide her face into her chest holding onto her tight and squeezing both of the stuffed animals between them. They both closed their eyes wondering there mind to Bailee who was now in a better place

without pain.

Do you like it? Should I keep going?

That was chapter one.. Please Send in a review,like,follow, anything to show that you enjoy this story and also

please Follow me on tumblr :) btrfan1516


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank you guy for all the positive reviews and comments you left me in my reviews and on my tumblr page. it really means a lot...I've written 22 chapters for this so far so I'll be updating almost everyday. Again thank you so much for the support and please keep the reviews coming! tell me what you want to happen and maybe I can make it happen :) I love reading your replies...anyways without further a do...chapter 2 ;)**

Kendall parked his car tiredly as he had once again worked over. He didn't really care about coming home late but since that his girlfriend, Jo did, he always tried to be home as soon as he could. He walked up to his door and started to open it until he noticed a letter.

His curiosity directly took the overhand of his mind and he picked up the letter ripping it open at the top. He carefully opened the letter open and started reading it. The words that were writing crashed onto his heart like a bomb.

One of his little girls passed away. How could this be possible? This shouldn't have happened he thought. They were supposed to live longer than him, much longer, both of them. He tightened his grip on the letter as he started to get angry. Why did this have to happen? Was this God's idea for making him pay for what he did? More likely what both of them did to each other?

He knew that Katelyn made mistakes but so did he. She was not the only one to blame. He would never judge her alone. He tried to make that clear to her but she would never listen to him when he tried. He eventually gave up and they ended up splitting up right before the birth of their twins. However he was thankful that she gave him the change to decide what names to use and let both of the girls have his last name.

What hurt him the most is that she gave him the opportunity to see them as well and to work out a co parenting schedule but Jo wouldn't let him. He never told Kaitlin the reason why he didn't agree with it. He still remembers the hurt/shocked look in Kaitlin's eyes when he told her.

He was pretty shocked himself that he actually listened to his girlfriend Jo. And ever since then he's regretted it. He thought about calling Kaitlin several of times to reconsider everything, but he always chickened out when it came down to it.

His head shot up as he heard his name being called. He sighed to himself as he saw Jo standing right in front of him in the doorway. He put on a fake smile as he pushed the letter in his pocket. "Hey sweetheart how was your day?"

"Good. Did you work late again?"

"Yes I'm sorry my boss asked me to, and it's not like we don't need the money."

"It's alright. What took you so long to come inside? I mean I saw you driving up 10 minutes ago."

"Uhm… I dropped something in the car and I couldn't reach it for a while. How about we get inside now? I'm freezing." He sighed in relieve as Jo nodded and he walked in after her closing the door. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm going to take a shower." He gave her a light smile as she looked at him and exited the room making his way upstairs.

After his shower he laid down on his bed grabbing the letter again. He read it over and over again now tears slipping down his cheeks. Why did everything have to turn out like this? They used to be best friends since kindergarten and became lovers in junior high. How did everything get so mixed up between them? Everyone thought they fit perfect for each other until that one summer. The summer so much happened that never could be erased.

Both of them made faults and hurt each other. The one time more than the other. He never meant to take revenge that harsh on her when she hurt him. He regretted it ever since and he knew that he went to hard on her but never got the chance to make it alright because they were grown apart too much. Still they could never hate each other. The wanted each other to be happy and decided to go their own ways before they could hate each other.

He still missed her everyday and would turn back the time if he could. The time when they couldn't be apart, the time when she would randomly call him during the day or night to say how much she loved him.

Now they both had their own lives. She's with the girl's, well now one girl. And himself with a girlfriend. They both had something special, but on the other hand, missed something as well. She missed a boyfriend. And Kendall missed his kids.

He looked over at his phone and took a deep sigh picking it up. Should he call her? Would they be able to work things out? What would Jo do if she found out he had called her? Was it all worth it? Would it make any difference, that after all these years he finally called her and gave her any sign of life.

He bit his bottom lip nervously as he started to dial the number he knew by heart. He knew that he had to do something. He didn't know what but he did know something had to happen. He looked at the button to start the call. What if she didn't even want to talk to him. Maybe she was so mad for avoiding her for years that she'd now avoid him he thought to himself. He nodded to himself and quickly pushed the call button before he could change his mind. He swallowed deeply as he kept the phone by his ear waiting for responds on the other side of the line.

ps. don't forget to review and tell me what you though and check out "Under The Stars" also :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, Thanks for the positive reviews. I only got one review on my last chapter…so I'm hoping maybe you guys could do maybe 2 reviews this time? You can do it anomalously! I just really love reading your input! J

Kaitlin looked up confused as she heard her Phone rang. She didn't feel like opening her eyes so instead she reached for it blindly. As her hand wrapped around her phone she pushed the answer button and brought the phone close to her ear.

"Hello?"

Kendall widened his eyes as he didn't expect her to pick up. He looked at his phone swallowing nervous on what to do. Should he answer back and tell her how much he would love to turn back time? Or would that make everything worse?

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her phone confused. Why would someone call her if he/she's not going to say anything back? She raised an eyebrow as she saw that the number who was calling was an unknown one. She sighed and shook it off lightly placing her phone back to her ear. "Hello. Who are you?"

She looked at her fingernails as she waited for an answer. She was a very patient person but she got pissed easily when someone would wake her up by calling her and this was pissing her off even more. She groaned lightly as she tightened her grip on the phone. "Look if you don't answer me now I'm going to end this call. I have a daughter sleeping next to me and I would rather not wake her up due to my soon to come cursing."

He groaned to himself and ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath. It was now or never. He sighed and closed his eyes preparing himself for what was about to come. He always played this phone conversation in his head and that everything would turn out perfect but this was reality. It would never turn out like in his imagination. He wanted to push the off button, but in his heart he knew that he had to do this so he went for it and grabbed all his courage together. "Kay…Kaitlin is that you?"

She shot her eyes open more as she sat up straight not believing what she was hearing. The voice she just heard, was it really him? The guy whom she broke up with years ago to never hear from him again? The one who left her alone with the twins?!

"Ke..Kendall is..that you?"

He swallowed slowly as he felt a prop grow into his throat that made it hard for him to speak. "Y…yes it's me."

"O…Oh my God…" She tried her best not to start crying as emotions overtook her. How was she supposed to respond to this? Should she be happy that he called? or should she get mad that he waited so long to finally call her, She had no clue what to do and instead, dropped her phone onto the bed covering her mouth.

The hot tears welled up behind her eyes and soon rolled down her cheeks one by one. She promised herself that she would never cry over him, but here she is crying the second she hears his voice. She looked up as she heard Hannah call her name who was now also crying, she tried to stop crying but it had no use. She knew her daughter didn't like to see her cry but this time she couldn't stop it.

She leaned down to Hannah and stroked the bits of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know you don't like me to cry." She kissed the top of Hannah's head and then grabbed for the phone again clearing her throat. "Sorry. Kendall, why do you all of a sudden call me? After all those years."

"Kaitlin, we need to talk. We both know we have to."

Okay guys that was **Chapter 3**…**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I need at least 2-3 more reviews on ANY chapter to post the next chapter. also please check out my James Maslow fan fiction on here called "Under The stars" **

**Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I feel really bad that I didn't post for you, thank you for all the positive comments on both my stories means a lot, BUT! I have a good excuse for why I never posted…my friend and I were talking on facebook about the upcoming concert (hers is in 4 days mine is in 15 days) and we were just freaking the eff out because we won't be able to handle kendall's hips in show me. And Carlos' magic mike outfits and James' voice when he says "Aim and shoot" and Logan's whore-ness ;) anyways please review it'd really mean a lot (on both stories)!  
_

(what you last read)

Kendall: "We need to talk."

_  
"Yes, of course I know that, but who says I want to? You never answered any of my letters! You never called! You didn't even text me, Kendall!"

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done that to you. That's why I want us to talk. We need to work this out. Come over tomorrow night at let's say 8. Please?"

"Kendall, I can't just leave anytime I want, especially not at night. I have Hannah to take care of. I can't just leave her here sleeping at home alone. My mom isn't available tomorrow."

"Bring her with you. She can sleep here. Please Kaitlin, We can't wait too long for this."

"Hold on." She looked over at Hannah and sighed lightly holding the phone away. "Sweetheart would you like to come with me somewhere tomorrow night?"

"To where mommy?"

She looked down for a second and then looked back up at her daughter knowing she had to tell her the truth. "To daddy."

"Yay! I'm going to see daddy!"

She couldn't help but smile lightly at her daughter wrapping an arm around her tiny frame. She pulled her close to her chest placing the phone back against her ear. "I guess that's a yes. I'll come with her tomorrow night."

He sighed happily and formed a smile on his face. "Thanks Kaitlyn. I appreciate that. I can't wait to see both of you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly put her phone away and looked down at Hannah who was looking up at her with big eyes. She giggled lightly and pulled a hair out of Hannah's face. "What's so funny?"

"I know what to ask daddy."

"What's that?"

"A baby sister!"

She widened her eyes for a moment kind of shocked. Suddenly she started to feel weird for what could happen tomorrow. She always had been bad at ignoring him. The moment he started talking to her or even look at her she had the urge to run to him and hold him tight. She was afraid that she would just give in tomorrow from the moment she would see him.

She interrupted those thoughts when she felt a sudden tickle into her side. She let out a large laugh as she looked down at Hannah who was tickling her. She yet thanked god everyday for this kid to make her feel better again. Nobody knew how to make her change her thoughts as Hannah could.  
Hannah giggled lightly as she placed her hand on Kaitlin's nose. "Mommy was thinking."

She pulled Hannah closer to her. "Thank you for distracting me. I love you sweetheart." She smiled lightly at Hannah before kissing the top of her head softly.

Kendall paced back and forth in the living room building up nerves. He made an agreement with Kaitlyn for her to come over yet, he for a moment forgot about the fact that Jo most likely never leaves the house, unless she has something planned.

Just his luck that this week she hadn't planned anything at all. She didn't even have plans with one of her so many friends that she usually hangs out with. He needed her to get plans, and he needed to do it soon.

He snapped his fingers quickly as he picked up his phone calling Demi. He felt bad about what he was about to do to Demi since she hates Jo. She has no problem with him and would do anything for him even if it meant trying to be nice to his girlfriend.

"Hey Kendall. What can I do for you?" Demi said in a soft tone after she saw it was her best friend also the brother of her boyfriend on the phone. She started to tap her fingernails on her work desk lightly hoping it wouldn't have anything to do with Jo.

"Hey Demi I need you to do me a favor. This is really important. Do you remember how much you hated me for leaving Kaitlyn with the twins alone not wanting to see them?"

She ground at the thought and leaned back in her chair placing her hand through her hair annoyed that he had to bring that topic up again. "Yes. I remember it clearly. Why do you want to bring this up again? You know how much it hurt the both of us. I thought we agreed to not talk about it again. Even thought I still think you did the most stupidest thing to not agree with her on the co-parenting."

He sighed knowing how much she hated the topic yet he had to get through this. "Demi you have to hear me out. I've received a letter from Kaitlyn yesterday about Bailee. She died. When I read the letter I realized what I did was wrong. So I called her up and made an agreement that she would come over tonight with Hannah. The problem is…"

Demi now chuckled lightly, sitting up straighter. "You still have Jo at home tonight isn't it, Kendall?"

"Yes, and I have no idea how to get her out of the house but you. Please Demi take her out tonight. Otherwise I can't let Kaitlyn in and I don't want her to get hurt even more."

"Since you've brought up a very good reason and the fact that you're my best friend I will. What time does Kaitlyn come?"

"She'll be here about 8 tonight."

"Alright then I'll be sure to have Jo out by 7:30 tell her I'm going to take her out for dinner and a movie. Like a girls night out."

"Alright I'll tell her thank you so much."

"Oh and Kendall?"

He raised an eyebrow getting suspicious. "Yes Demi?"

"Don't you dare to break her heart. If you do I'll personally break your neck."

He gulped lightly at the thought and bit his lip nervously

". See you later." She giggled lightly putting her phone away again as she got back to her work that she needed to finish.

Xxxxxx

"So Jo ready to go?" Demi asked as she walked in the house after Kendall opened the door for her.

"I'll be done in a second." Jo pulled the zipper up from her jacket and kissed Kendall on the lips before walking past Demi outside.

Demi widened her eyes and made a fake gag face to Kendall

as she was sure Jo didn't notice. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her as he grabbed her shoulder. "Don't push it. I know you don't like her."

"Hey no worries. I was just making sure that you didn't forget that I do."

"Bye Demi."

"Bye Kendall effing Schmidt."

He groaned at her as she used his full name. He hated when someone did that and she very well knew yet, she loved to do it. He sighed in relief as she walked to her car and drove off with Jo in the passenger seat.

AT 8 O' CLOCK

Kaitlyn walked up to the door with Hannah sleeping in her arms. She questioned if she should wake her up or not, but she figured she didn't want her to get in a cranky mood so she just let her sleep. She knocked on the door lightly to not wake up Hannah, but hard enough for Kendall to hear.

He walked up to the door quickly and took a deep breath. This was the moment. After all these years he'd be face to face with her again. He suddenly got shaky as he reached for the door knob. He nodded to himself and slowly opened the door directly meeting her eyes.

They both looked at each other intense and nervous. He sighed to himself lightly as he noticed how tense she got as she walked closer. She pulled Hannah against her tighter looking down a bit. She felt like crying but she wouldn't…. not now. Not when everything could turn out for the better.

She slowly looked back up at him and tried to give him a light smile talking in a whisper. "Hi. Sorry… she fell asleep on the way."

He smiled lightly as he looked down at Hannah and stroked her hair carefully, admiring her beauty that she clearly got from her mother. "She's beautiful Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn bit her bottom lip as she stroked Hannah on her back slowly, not wanting to wake her. She widened her eyes as Hannah suddenly started to move in her arm. "Hey sweetheart." She kissed her cheek softly and smiled as she giggled looking up at her.

Hannah kissed her moms' cheek before turning to the man in front of her. She looked him up and down and blushed bright red as she leaned back into Kaitlyns' embrace.

"Hi." Kendall smiled and stroke her cheek with his thumb lightly. "Hey. Do you know who I am?"

"D…daddy?!" As he nodded Alexia immediately started to squirm in Kaitlyn her arms desperately to go over to Kendall. Kaitlyn couldn't help but giggle softly as she handed Hannah over to Kendall. "She has been way too excited to meet you. She's been asking me about you all day long."

He felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled Hannah close to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and kissed the top of her head. Loads of sorry filled his heart. He started to curse to himself that he never took any responsibility. He left his two daughters alone with their mother who took great care of them, yet, he now hated himself even more for not agreeing with the co parenting while he could. "I am so sorry that you haven't seen me before sweetie. Can you forgive me?"

Hannah kissed his cheek softly and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck the best she could. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as she looked over to Kaitlyn

who was smitten by the view.

After a moment of silence Hannah looked up at her father and grew a big smile on her face. "Guess what I asked mommy yesterday?"

Kendall looked over at Kaitlyn who had now, widened her eyes which made him chuckle,

He turned his attention back to Hannah and stroke her cheek softly. "What did you ask mommy?"

Hannah clapped her hands together excitingly as she let out a giggle. "I asked mommy for a baby sister."

**Hmmm...how do you think Kendall is gonna respond?**

**I really loved at how this chapter turned out!*insert Kendalls happy dance here* ;)**

**Hannah finally got to meet her Daddy!**

**Don't get to excited..theres drama to come :O Tell me what you'll think is gonna happen? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

-**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM-**

**Wow guys, I just want to thank you for all the support you've given me on "One Wish" and "Under The Stars...19 reviews and 17 followers on my story "One Wish." and 3 followers and 9 reivews on my "Under The Stars." You guys are truly amazing! sending virtual cookies to all of you...please review, and if you haven't read "Under The Stars" please go do that! I promise you won't regret it **

**xoxo (:**

**~ chapter 5 ~ **

**~One Wish~**

**What you last read; "What did you ask mommy?"**

**Hannah clapped her hands together excitingly as she let out a giggle. "I asked mommy for a baby sister."**

Kaitlyn's mouth flew open in horror at her daughters words.

Kendall just chuckled and formed a smirk on his face as he stroked Hannah's hair softly while looking over at Kaitlyn who raised an eyebrow at him as she saw his smirk.

"I'm sure mommy would like another baby but I don't think she's ready for that at this moment. She needs to let go of Bailee first."

Kaitlyn sighed, shaking her head lightly hating how good he knows her.

A WHILE LATER

Hannah had fallen back asleep again in her mothers arms as Kendall and Kaitlyn sat on the same couch... with a lot of space between them. They both hadn't spoken to each other since Hannah had fallen asleep. They both felt awkward with the silence and didn't know how to break it. Kaitlyn took a deep breath and decided to make a move. She turned to him and sat up more. "Can I put her to sleep? If I'm going to hold her like this she'll wake up soon."

He nodded slowly and got up from the couch. As she got up as well, he motioned to the stairs. He got up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. "You can lay her on this bed."

She smiled a bit at him and walked over to the bed putting Hannah down on it. She pulled the covers over her and took a deep breath as she sat back up looking at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what you're here for... can we talk?"

She nodded and walked over to him. "What do you actually want to talk about?"

He sighed and motioned her to follow him. "Let's get back to the living room to talk." He walked out of the bedroom downstairs and got back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and petted the spot next to him.

She stopped and looked at him a bit nervous. She didn't want to be rude to him and reject his offer but she also didn't want to get too close to him knowing bad things would happen if she did. She groaned lightly as she saw the sad look on his face and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and started to play with her hands nervously.

He looked down at her and bit his bottom lip as he sat a bit closer. He placed his hand over hers to stop her from getting any more nervous.

"Hey don't be nervous. It's just me."

A deep sigh left her lips as she looked up at him. His eyes soon met her own and she immediately got lost in them. This always happened to her. No matter how hard she tried to avoid them she still ended up getting lost in them. And when she gets lost in them there's no way out for her. She's so attached to them that she can't look away anymore.

He slowly removed his hand from hers as he saw her staring at him. He tried to hide a smile but soon enough it appeared on his face. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for everything. I should have agreed with you. How can I make it up to you."

She swallowed as she looked at his hand on her cheek but slowly placed her hand over his as she looked over at him. "I just want you to be there for Hannah. I know you'll never be able to be there for Bailie but there's still Hannah."

He nodded slowly and continued to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his touch more, just enjoying the moment they had.

"How could you do this to me? Why did you wait so long? Why did Bailie have to die first to get a call from you? Tell me Kendall, now this makes it seem as if what you did, wasn't what you wanted to happen. What made you wait?" She whispered sadly.

"I don't really have an explanation for it…" He chocked out nervously, knowing he did have a reason but he now it seemed as if it was the most stupidest reason ever. He should have never agreed with the co-parenting in the first place but it was too late for that he now, and he had to pay for it now.

"What do you mean you don't have an explanation for it?"

He sighed and looked away playing with his fingers. "I do have a reason but I feel ashamed for the reason. It's a really stupid one. I know that if I tell you that you'll walk away to never come back again."

She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Things really can't get worse than they are now, If we want to make it work we have to be honest now."

"The reason why I didn't contact you is because of…" He sighed and grabbed both of her hands, making sure he could hold her down if she wanted to get up. "because of Jo... She told me to not contact you anymore."

She widened her eyes in disbelieve. "N…no, you have got to be kidding me, That possible can't be the reason why you didn't contact me anymore."

It hurt him inside to see the look on her face. The same face she gave him when he told her he didn't want to do the co-parenting, even though he really did, He blew it up big time and he knew it very well. "I…I'm sorry, I promise you that I won't let it happen again."

She shook her head as she tried to pull her hands away. "Let go of me Kendall please, just, let me go." She whispered her last words.

"I'm not going to let go of you. I don't want you to leave Kaitlyn."

She sighed and looked away. "I won't leave if you let go of me."

He nodded in agreement and slowly let go of her hands as he looked at her scared, a sigh of relief left his lips as she didn't leave.

She turned to him and took a deep breath preparing herself for his answer to her question.

"Kendall, why did you listen to her? You could have just said no."

"I.. didn't want to fall out alone. I didn't have you anymore and I needed someone in my life to love or at least try…"

"I wasn't the one who broke us up Kendall, you decided it. I never wanted to."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry for that, If I could I would take it all back I should have never gotten mad at you for what happened."

She looked down at her lap as she thought back about the day that they broke up. The only memory she always tried to push to the back of her mind, the mad face he made at her that day was the one burned on her eyes, the words he spoke ran into her mind again.

The tears started to cascade down her cheeks as she couldn't escape from memorizing the reason why he broke up with her, "I'm sorry for all the things I did." She croaked out in a whisper not daring to look up at him.

"Kait…please don't cry…" He started, but she ignored him and kept talking.

"I should have said no, I promised you that I would never do it again, You did so much to help me over it yet. I brought myself and our babies in danger." She slowly looked up at him as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "I shouldn't be mad at you for not wanting me to drink."

"It was stupid of me to leave you at that point. I should have been there instead. Not to mention I wasn't a saint either. I hurt you too with things also Kaitlyn, which brought more baggage into that mess."

She sniffed softly and leaned into him slowly laying her head on his chest not caring for the fact they were exes and he has a girlfriend. "I… didn't drink anymore since. The break up with you made me realize how stupid I was. I couldn't drink ever since." She looked up at him from his chest.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too…"

**-IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW- **

**awwwww what a cute chapter! We're learning little by little of there 'dark past' and relationship...I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy..yet again.. PLEASE REVIEW! Anons welcome (: **

**and also check out "Under The Stars" relationship aside..I think they're starting to re-connect a little Don't you think? REVIEW LOVELIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

I just would like to thank the following people before I start the story, who took the time and reviewed the last chapter;

**Cher21**

** IheartKendall **

** ZaynMalik-CarlosPenaLuver **

**BingleBongle **

**Taylor Shine **

**Glamourgal17 **

You guys are truly amazing! And to all my other readers it goes the same you are all awesome I really hope you enjoy this chapter yet again review and tell me what you think, and I'll be updating "Course Of Love" and "Under The Stars." sometime today.. Might want to get some tissues for this one (;

enjoy the story;

She smiled lightly and looked him in the eyes slowly getting lost in them like before.

She knew she was leaning up to him to kiss him. Biting her lip softly,

she took a deep breath before placing her lips over his. Shivers ran through her body as she felt his soft lips. How much she missed those.

A noise interrupted her mind which made her pull away fast. She looked up to hear a cell phone go off. She watched him closely as he took his phone and picked up.

"You have got to be kidding me… alright thanks."

"What's wrong?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"You have to go right now."

She felt her heart break in millions of pieces as she looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head lightly as she tried her best not to shed a tear.

"W…what?"

"I said that you have to go right now Jo's going to be home anytime soon."

She nodded lightly feeling like he hit her right in the stomach. "O…of course." She stuttered before running up the stairs to get her daughter. After she picked up Hannah she made her way downstairs again to Kendall who was already waiting at the front door.

"Bye…"

"Bye Kaitlyn. Take care ok?"

"I will…." She whispered, as she walked to her car and put Hannah in her car seat carefully.

After she got in the car herself she took a last glance at him and drove off back home heartbroken. She cursed to herself for coming, she knew it would end up in a bad way; she looked over at Hannah who was sleeping peacefully having no clue of what happened.

"I'm going to fight for your daddy. I will bring him back in your life. I promise you that on my own life." She whispered stroking a hair out of her daughters face.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Kendall can you get in here for a minute?" Jo called out from in the kitchen as she put away the last dish that she had just cleaned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Kendall asked, walking into the kitchen making his way to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while doing so.

Jo turned around in his arms placing both of her hands on his smiling at him.

"How long have we been together?" She asked her boyfriend, a smile on her face

"Around 5 years. Why?"

"I know normally a guy should ask this, but, I am going to go against to rules and ask it instead.

Kendall Schmidt will you marry me?" She said in a soft tone pulling out a silver ring showing it to him.

He felt his throat close as he tried his best to swallow. Did his girlfriend just ask him to marry him? While he hours ago kissed his ex-girlfriend on the couch of the living room? This was all getting too much for him. It confused him and he had no idea what to do at this point.

His thoughts brutally got interrupted as Jo started shaking his shoulders. He looked up at her in awe trying his best to think clearly.

"I…. of course I'll marry you." He squeaked out. There's no turning back now he told himself.

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply slipping the ring on his finger.

"I love you so much you know that right?"

He nodded silently, waiting for her to continue since he knew her well enough to know she wasn't done talking just yet.

"Let's start a family." Jo mumbled placing her lips over his kissing him deeply.

"A-a-a family?!" Kendall stuttered looking her right into the eyes.

"Yes. I think I'm ready for it. Aren't you?"

Kendall felt his throat close for the second time that night but again, silently nodded kissing her back deeper not wanting to cost any trouble.

She smiled through the kiss grabbing both of his hands leading him out of the kitchen upstairs to their bedroom.

Kendall mentally slept himself to try and get his thoughts back together but today had been so confusing that he didn't succeed no matter how hard he tried. Both of the girls and his daughter all crossed his mind. "What kind of situation did I get into?" He mumbled to himself as he entered the bedroom after Nicole.

THAT SATURDAY

"Kaitlyn Grace get your ass out of that bed now before I have to drag you to the funeral of your own child in your pajamas." Kaitlyns mom said firmly, walking into her daughter' room.

"Mom I can't do it." Kaitlyn whispered in her pillow not wanting to show her face to her mom since she had been crying all night.

"I know its hard Kaitlyn but this is the last time you can do something for your daughter. Do you think she'd be proud to see her mom in bed instead of her funeral?"

Kaitlyn shook her head lightly letting out a sob.

"Then get out of bed and get ready. Hannah is already waiting downstairs for you."

"F…fine I'll be downstairs in a minute." Kaitlyn whispered still not showing her face.

"Alright honey." Her mother said softly, kissing her daughter' hair softly before leaving the room again.

As Kaitlyn heard the door close again she got up from her bed with a groan. "Life sucks." She mumbled to herself walking to her make-up desk. She opened a small drawer taking out some make-up but dropped it all as she spotted two rings. Kendall's and hers' purity rings.

"So many promises, yet all broken." She whispered, taking out both of the rings looking at them with a tear running down her cheek.

She wiped the tear away forming a light smile on her lips as she remembered the first night she spent together with Kendall and they both lost their innocents. They were both young and naïve but so in love. Yet he had it all planned out and treated her like a princes.

If she'd had to name one of her favorite moments in life, it would be that night in her heart but she'd never mention it if anyone asked because it was for the two to know only.

She bit her bottom lip lightly remembering what she planned to do with the rings. She always wanted to give them to her daughters when they'd turn 13.

"No such thing anymore now." She mumbled closing her hand around the rings.

She shook her head lightly and grabbed the two necklaces she and Kendall had back then to wear them with.

She walked over to the small white casket her daughter was in while holding onto her other daughter' hand.

"Come here sweetheart." She whispered opening her arms for Hannah. As Hannah walked into her arms she picked her up and they both looked over to Bailee.

"Any last thing you want to say to your sister Hannah?"

Hannah looked down at her favorite toy, mister snuggles as she nodded her head. She held up mister snuggles and looked over at her mom.

"She can have mister snuggles."

"But Hannah that's your favorite toy." Kaitlyn whispered stroking Hannah's hair softly.

"She needs something to play with in heaven." Her daughter stated looking over at Bailee

"I love you Baille." Hannah said quietly

Kaitlyn smiled lightly as she leaned Hannah close enough for her to place mister snuggles next to Bailee.

"That's really sweet of you, I'm going to put you down for a second ok?"

Hannah nodded, as Kaitlyn placed her down and looked over at Bailee taking out one of the necklaces with now a ring on that she had earlier.

"I'm sorry that things didn't turn out like planned, I know I promised you girls so much yet, I couldn't make it happen, But I love you so much." She whispered leaning close to Bailee so she could put the necklace on.

After a couple of tries to close the necklace she groaned in frustration cursing the fact that she was never able to close the locket from the necklace for some reason, but Kendall always could so she always had to ask him to put it on her again.

"Not now." She whispered, desperately still trying to close it as two hands stopped her to take over the locket.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES...I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows I got on the last chapter!** DO NOT** forget to check out my other two stories and leave a review on those ;)

random fact: I'm eating a PB & J sandwhich...annnnd Saturday is a new btr episode..Jo comes back! I'm super stoked...what about you?..tell me what your most excited for the new BTR episode in the reivew or my PM (: I'd love to here it! Lets see how well I am at writing two diferent stories with two whole diferent concepts and characters at the same time on two diferent microsoft words shall we?  
(if you see the word..Nick,Miley,Alexia,Elly) I apologize because those are the names of my other ff...I re-looked over this and did not see those names but if you do...pretend you didn't..I think I've talked enough...ON TO THE STORYYYY!

Kaitlyn widened her eyes as she felt the two hands on hers taking the locket from her. For a moment she didn't even dare to look up.

Grabbing all her courage together she slowly looked up to find Kendall standing right in front of her closing the locket around their daughter's small neck.

"Y-y-you came." She stuttered out in awe, she never thought he actually would come, He defiantly surprised her with this.

Kendall looked up at her and nodded lightly smiling at her.

"Of course I did, I'm sorry if I gave you the feeling that I wouldn't." He admitted with a sigh.

"Well… I sure did think that you wouldn't come, but I do appreciate it very much that you did." She whispered out the last as she walked over to him pulling him in a hug.

"No pro-" He stopped himself as he heard her let out soft sobs, slowly he made her look up at him as he took a deep breath.

"Kaitlyn I know this has to be the worst day for you but, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry, she would want you to be happy and continue your life with Hannah." He whispered trying to comfort her as he started to wipe her tears away.

"I'm trying… so hard Kendall. I really am."

"I'm sure you are." He kissed the top of her head softly as he pulled her tighter into him not caring about his fiancé at the moment.

She smiled lightly closing her eyes loving the feeling of his arms around her, if there was one thing she missed it was the hugs they used to share.

"I missed these hugs so much." She mumbled into his chest snuggling close not caring if anyone would see them.

He smiled to himself as he hugged her tighter knowing how much she used to love them, he was here to comfort her and if hugs would make her happy hugs it would be.

"Kay…" He whispered as he noticed the priest coming in.

"What?" She mumbled not looking up from his chest.

"It's time… you need to say goodbye now, we need to get ready." He still whispered now making her look up at him wiping away the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I-I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. I am not ready Kendall." She shocked out grabbing both of his hands feeling something cold. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at his hand spotting his ring. "S-s-since when do you wear rings?" She mumbled pulling her hands away from his, looking at the ring still.

"I-I-I uhm… well you see…" He started mumbling looking away from her.

She soon got the message and stepped away from him wiping her tears.

"You're getting married aren't you?!" She half shouted out looking him in the eyes trying not to show her broken heart.

"Me m-m-married? O-o-of course not." He stuttered out hating himself for lying.

She shook her head in disbelieve. "Liar, I cannot believe you just did that." She shouted at him turning away from him. She walked over back to Hannah who was looking at them with big eyes. "Come on sweetie we got to say goodbye to Bailee now." She whispered to her daughter as she picked her up.

"Mommy…" Hannah whispered looking up at her mother.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why did you just call daddy a liar?"

"Because he lied sweetheart and he very well knows it." She mumbled taking a glance at Kendall who was looking at them with a sorry face.

"But you always told me lying isn't allowed." Hannah whispered softer pulling on a string of Kaitlyn's hair.

"Exactly sweetheart. You remembered that very well, at least you know better than your own father who might has well lied about so much more."

"I want you two to make up."

"Han-"

"P-p-please." She stuttered out with teary eyes.

"Sweetheart you know…" She stopped as she heard Kendall apologize for his lie.

"Fine. I'm not going to argue today." She whispered mainly to herself.

She bit her bottom lip pulling Hannah close to her as she walked over to Kendall, she slowly looked up to him and took a deep breath.

"I-I-I'm happy for you and I hope you'll find all the luck you need." She whispered holding out her hand for him to shake.

He smiled lightly and pulled her in a tight hug kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not going to stop seeing you again, I promise we'll keep in contact now." He told her crossing his heart with his finger as she watched him do it.

She nodded lightly and kissed his cheek before turning to Baillie to say goodbye.

She looked up at Kendall for a second and grabbed his hand pulling him with her.

As hurt as she felt she wanted to say goodbye to Baillie in peace and that's what they did.

They said goodbye to their little angel and tried their best to give her the best goodbye they could.

All three of them gave the precious girl one last kiss goodbye before walking out of the room so the casket could be closed.

Kaitlyn slowly looked back seeing the casket close and then it hit her. She shook her head heavy as she started to run back to the room. "N-n-no!" She screamed running faster.

"Kaitlyn!" Kendall shouted, running after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him tight blocking her from running in the room. "Kate please calm down."

"I need my baby!" She screamed loudly tossing into his arms, trying desperately to break free. She was now sobbing in tears.

"I want my Baillie!"

He tried his best to be brave as he turned her around in his arms looking her right into the eyes.

When he met her big red teary eyes concern rushed through his body. It was the same eyes he had seen before things went wrong.

Those depressed eyes he could never forget, he shook his head as he pulled her as close as he could.

"You're coming with me after this service, I do not except a no." He said firmly, not wanting to know the consequences if she wouldn't come with him. He could not risk letting her fall that deep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating, been really busy..**PLEASE **check out my other stories and review them it'd mean alot!

"Why should I come with you?" Katelyn whispered slowly looking up to meet his brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I want you and Hannah to be safe Katelyn. Please come with me tonight. You don't have to worry about Jo. She can say anything she wants but I won't care."

She sighed to herself. She'd love to go with him to just be with him but she knew how much Jo would be against it and the last thing she wanted was for Kendall to have a fight with his future wife.

"I really don't think that's such a great idea Kendall, I don't want to be the reason for a fight between you two."

"Didn't you just hear me? I said I won't care."

She felt like giving in just to keep him happy, it had always been like that for her yet she failed to keep him that way she thought to herself. I f she would have kept him happy they wouldn't have been in this position.

"I'll come." She mumbled looking away from him.

"That's the answer I was waiting for. Now, are you ready to give Bailee a wonderful funeral?

She shook her head feeling the tears build up in her eyes. She quickly picked Hannah up for support trying her best to not cry. "I…I'm not prepared Kendall, I planned on just telling how I felt right at the moment. Now I think it was the most stupidest thing I could have ever done."

"Katelyn you'll find the right words to say. I'm positive about that. Don't give up now."

"You think so?" She whispered softly.

He nodded stroking her back soothingly.

Grabbing all her courage together she grabbed his hand as she pulled away from him. Not saying a word she leaded him to the ceremony.

Words could not describe how happy he felt to feel her hand. He always had been fascinated by how good their hands fitted into each other's. It was as if they were made for each other.

When she let go of his hand weirdly sadness overtook him. He tried not to show it but it did hurt him to let go. He never thought he'd still feel like this after all these years. This isn't normal he thought to himself. It was wrong.

"Wish me luck." She said softly as she looked at him one more time before walking to the microphone at the front.

"You don't need luck Katelyn. You'll do great no matter what." He whispered as he sat down. He knew she'd do great because she always had when it came to saying sweet words.

She took a deep breath grabbing the microphone in her sweating hands. Slowly she turned her head to look at Kendall. Not until this moment she could have thought she'd look him in the eyes again.

"Before I start I would like to thank all of you who came. It means the world to me and I hope that all of you will never have to go through something like this."

She tried her best to hold in her tears but they started to roll down her red cheeks.

"I tried my hardest to raise both of them right and to teach them how to be grateful for what they have. And Bailee always has been grateful for her life despite how hard it was for her. If she could she'd even put Hannah before herself. Just like someone else close to her always does."

She whispered out the last words referring to Kendall. He had always been there for her somehow. Before they had split up that is. He always did everything for her and she was thankful for it.

"I hope that Bailee truly was happy with her life like she told me so many times. I tried my best to ease her pain the best I could but there was one pain I could never take away from her. The pain from missing someone dearly. I sadly failed in that and that's why I hope she can now look over us right now."

Kendall looked down in shame. He could see that she didn't want to blame him but just let him know that he was missed and wanted all the time. He promised himself he wouldn't let Hannah miss him again.

"No matter what will happen in the future I will always be grateful that I have my daughters even though one of them is now in a better place."

She really was grateful to have them no matter how young Kendall and herself were. She couldn't miss them for the world anymore yet she now had to miss Bailee forever.

She couldn't come out of her words anymore so she decided to stop it right there. She put the microphone down and walked up to Kendall sitting down next to him. Grabbing his hand again she looked up at him.

"I really am grateful for having them and I'm sorry for making everything so mixed up between us. But Kendall, can you please stay this time? I'll go on my knees to beg if I have to."

"You don't have to do that. I promise that I won't go anywhere this time. What you said was beautiful. Those words came right form your heart. I'm positive Bailee was smiling while hearing them."

"That really means a lot to me coming from you." She whispered as her cheeks started to get red again. She always had that when it came to his soothing soft words. The words she truly did miss. She'd do anything to be able to hear them all the time again.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. He closed his eyes as he felt Katelyn's head leaning down on his shoulder leaving tear marks on his shirt but he couldn't care less about his shirt at this point. The most important thing at this moment was that he had someone special in his arms again. Trying to sooth the crying beauty in his arms he softly started to stroke her hair hoping things would get better for her soon. This time he will be there for her he promised her in a whisper.

"Kendall why are you doing this for me?" Katelyn asked softly grabbing her sleeping daughter tighter against her to make sure she wouldn't drop her.

Kendall turned to look at her and took a small breath. "Why wouldn't I? I've hurt you so much already by not letting you know anything for years nor responding to your letters. I've also never helped with the girls. It's the least that I can do… and I just care about you." He whispered out the last to himself.

"What did you say last? I didn't hear you right."

He shook his head shrugging it off. "Oh, don't mind it. It wasn't anything special or anything."

Right after he closed his mouth he could mentally slap himself. How in the world can I not let her know that I still care about her he thought?

He opened the door for her and walked in after her but stopped when he saw Jo running up to them.

"What in the world is she doing here?!" She snapped out harshly as she pointed to Katelyn. "And oh my god she even brought the child." She mumbled annoyed waiting for Kendall's response as she looked up at him.

"Don't you dare saying anything bad about my daughter!" Katelyn snapped stepping up to Jo ready to hit her but Kendall stopped her just in time. She turned to Kendall looking at him angry.

"What?!"

"Katelyn stay calm please and you" He started turning to Jo. "Better calm down too and don't say anything about these two. They'll be staying here for a bit if you like it or not."

"What?! No way that they are staying in our house. No I'm not going to agree on this!" Jo shouted at him while pushing his chest.

"They are staying and that's final. Katelyn, I'll show you the guest room follow me." Katelyn nodded at him and followed him up the stairs to the guestroom. As she walked in after him she grabbed his arm stopping him. "Kendall, you really don't have to do this. I don't want to cost a fight between you and your fiancée."

"Katelyn like I told you before don't worry about that. I want this so don't put it in your head. I'm the one taking the risk aren't I?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess so." She whispered placing her forehead against his chest. "Kendall , why did we go wrong?" Slowly she grabbed herself together and looked up at him with sad eyes.

With a sigh he grabbed her hand and leaded her to the bed sitting down on it with her. He stroked his thumb over her hand soothingly.

"I was just too stupid to break up with you that's how we went wrong."

She shook her head sitting closer to him. "No. You had every right to break up with me. You were clearly not happy with me anymore."

"Katelyn listen to me. It's not only your fault. Do you hear me?"

As much as she wanted to not believe him she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Ok. Thanks for what you did today."

He smiled at her stroking her hair. "No problem. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He informed her before getting up and walking out.

After Jo left to hang out with her friends Kendall walked into the guestroom and smiled as he saw Katelyn sitting next to their sleeping daughter. He walked up to them and sat down next to her. "She's so perfect."

Katelyn smiled up at him placing the book away that she was reading. "I know. They're the best thing that has ever happened to me and that all thanks to you."

"Really?"

She nodded looking down at Hannah.

"Really, I mean as scared as I was when I was pregnant I haven't regretted it one bit. I wouldn't want to change anything about it." She sniffed lightly as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

He noticed and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I wish I could turn back time so I would have stayed with you."

She looked up at him in surprise while wiping another tear away.

"W-w-what? Are you saying you'd take me back?"

He nodded stroking his finger down to her chin holding her gaze up to him.

"Would you?" He asked softly praying to God she would.

Her lips curled in a bigger smile as she nodded truthfully.

"I would. Nobody gets me like you and that's exactly what I need. Someone who understands me and listens to my when I have the need to talk."

"That's what I've always loved about you. You've always got so much to tell but it was always so interesting and intense. You never bored me."

"Kendall, what are we going to do? I mean what's going to happen with us? I can't stay here forever." She pointed out sadness overtaking her.

"I don't know yet Katelyn. I do know one thing thought."

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What's that?"

"That I'm fighting with everything in me to not kiss you right here right now and do more after it." He whispered out hoarsely.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You want me?"

He nodded looking away in shame.

She bit her lip moving closer to him.

"How bad do you want me?" She let out in a whisper placing her hands on his chest digging her nails into his shirt holding onto it.

"With everything in me. There's nothing else in the world that I would want to do right now but show you my feelings and love. This all might be very early and fast but it's as if my feelings for you have never been far away." He confessed looking her right into the eyes. "I hope I'm not scaring you with this but do you want me?" He questioned grabbing her face with both of his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know my first one isn't done yet but I think that I can manage two. Plus, anybody reading this who hasn't checked out "Last Summer" please do. Oh, and don't forget to read and review!**

Thousands emotions rushed through both of them as they started to move as one. The need they felt for each other was now finally being answered. Neither of them could deny it any longer. They still loved each other with everything in them and there was no need in even trying to hide it.

They both kept touching each other as if they tried to make up for the lost years while moving as one.

(LATER)

He lay down next to her pulling her tightly into him. As she looked up at him he moved a hair behind her ear.

"Any regrets?" He asked slightly scared.

She snuggled deeper into him as she leaned her head on his chest. She bit on her nail lightly as she shook her head.

"I'm glad." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I've never stopped loving you. But we can't keep doing this. I don't want to make a cheater from you." She confessed as a tear slipped from behind her eye knowing she still didn't have him for her alone until he'd dump Jo.

"Kaitlin" He whispered, rubbing her back softly looking into her teary eyes.

It hurt him so bad to see her like this. He wanted her to be happy not sad. His hand moved from her back to her cheek wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry love."

She sniffed grabbing for his hand. "How can I not cry? I just made you cheat. And after this I'm still single." She whispered surprised by how open she was being.

"Have you never had anyone else after me?"

"No, nobody. Not many men have interest in a broken girl and baby twins."

A sigh escaped from his lips as he pulled the crying girl in his arms back closer to him. He shouldn't let this happen he knew that. He had to do something about it. Slowly his fingers trailed over her back soothing her.

"Sssh don't be sad about it. Someone who doesn't see how beautiful you are doesn't deserve you."

She felt so safe and warm in his arms but deep inside she knew she didn't belong here as long as Jo was still in the picture.

Slowly and sad she pulled away sitting up.

"I should go before Jo gets back." She spoke softly. She got up kissing his cheek. She gave him a small thankful smile and collected her clothes walking back to the guestroom.

* * *

Tiredly she got into her comfy pj's and crawled into the bed next to her sleeping daughter.

She smiled pulling her little daughter close in her arms.

Nobody could love Kaitlin more than Hannah does, and Kaitlin couldn't deny that she was proud of her baby girl.

"I love you so much baby girl. You make your mommy very proud. Someday I'll make all your wishes come true even your wish for a baby sister or brother." She whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek softly.

* * *

You think I don't know what you did huh?"

Kaitlin looked up at her groaning trying to look clueless.

"W-what are you talking about and that hurts can you please let go of me?"

A growl escaped from Jo's lips as she pulled on Kaitlin's hair harder.

"Don't act dumb! You threw yourself on my fiancée while I was away didn't you?!"

She swallowed nervous. She couldn't tell on him it wasn't right. They had so many bad moments in the past but still he shouldn't be into any more trouble at this point. She slowly shook her head pulling on her own hair.

"No I did not and even if I would he'd just show me the door. He's over me Jo." She gulped when she spoke out the last.

Maybe he really was over her she thought. But he wouldn't have slept with her if he was, would he?

"M-mommy?!" Hannah half shouted in a whisper looking at the two grownups with big eyes.

Kaitlin widened her eyes looking down at her daughter. "Hannah hunny/ you need to stay quiet. Can you do that for mommy?" She groaned hitting Jo's hand away from her hair but just as she was about to walk to Hannah, Jo grabbed her by the hair pulling her to the ground.

"Mommy!" Hannah cried running up to them. A yelp escaped from her lips as Jo picked her up covering her mouth.

"You're going to be a good little girl and shut your mouth for the rest of the time that you're here.

Do you hear me?"

She nodded fast shivering scared of the tall woman.

As she got put down her small legs quickly made their way to her mom who was still on the ground.

She kneeled down next to her crawling into the already open arms of Kaitlin who soon closed around her tightly holding her safe.

"How dare you touch my little girl?" Kaitlin screamed holding Hannah against her rocking her to calm her.

Jo smirked kneeling down to her stroking Hannah's cheek. "You want her to stay save don't you?"

Kaitlin swallowed moving away with Hannah slightly.

"Y-yes." She whispered nodding with it.

"Then I suggest you stay the hell away from my fiancee and get the heck out of our house."

Kaitlin sighed to herself as she watched Jo leave the room. She couldn't risk her daughter's safety. She had to do something right away.

Ohhhhhhhhhh snap! That was an ending you guys didn't expect huh?

**I know my first one isn't done yet but I think that I can manage two. Plus, anybody reading this who hasn't checked out "Last Summer" please do. Oh, and don't forget to read and review!**


	10. Author Note

J**_ust to let you guys know that this is indeed NOT a chapter...just an author note letting you know what has been going on_**

**_First off...I haven't been updating because I've been working on ANOTHER btr story..called "That Summer" so please be sure to go and check it out, I hope to be updating more frequently and have longer chapters I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing,favoring,following and most of all enjoying this story! much love_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating as much, the reason I didn't, is because I've been working really hard with my newest story "That Summer" so it'd mean a lot if you went and checked it out after you guys read this chapter (:**_

Author Note: I do not own Big Time Rush only the characters I made up.

"Kaitlyn?" Kendall said,softly walking into the guestroom. He widened his eyes as he looked around finding everything clean and made up which wasn't something for Kaitlyn. Not if she lived in that room anyways. He walked in more looking for their bags but he couldn't find one. He squinted his eyes as he spotted a note. He picked it up and started reading it.

"Dear Kendall,

When you read this I'll already be far away. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me at my old house anyway. I'm going and never coming back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you any of this but I have to. It's all for the best if I leave. I never wanted for this to happen but trust me, it's for the best. I hope you'll have a happy life with Jo I promise you that I'll take the best care of Hannah and keep you updated with everything that she does. Just… don't come looking for me please.

I still love you with everything in me. If you love me and Hannah you should be happy that we're now safe.

Take care and never give up on anything that you want. Because I know that what you want is what you'll get.

Xoxo Kaitlyn"

He groaned in frustration ripping the note.

"Do you really think I'll leave it with this? I'm not crazy Kaitlyn. I do get what I want when I want something and it's you and Hannah that I want."

With that he walked out of the guestroom slamming the door shut making his way out of the house.

* * *

Kaitlyn stopped the car looking up at the house. A sigh escaped from her rather dry lips. She couldn't help but have mixed feelings with what she had done. Was she doing the right thing or would she regret it soon? Heck she was already regretting it. She sighed deeply leaning her head onto the steering wheel.

"I'm such a moron. I could have finally got him back into our lives." She whispered to herself.

"Mommy why are you sad?" Hannah asked reaching her small hands out to Kaitlyn

She looked up at her daughter trying to smile. She shook her head lightly stroking her daughter's hair softly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Everything will be alright I promise you. Want to get inside huh? See our new home?"

She shivered lightly at the words 'new home'. It had always been her dream to come and live here. She told Kendall about it many times and he promised her they would but in the end it never happened. Now she just couldn't feel it. Nowhere was home for her at the moment. Not since she broke up with Kendall. As weird as she found it she didn't deny it either.

"New home?" Hannah asked tilting her head to the side confused. "Is daddy going to be here too?" She asked getting excited as she had twinkles in her eyes.

Kaitlyn swallowed lightly scratching the back of her head. "Sweetie, there's something I have to tell you. We're miles and miles away from daddy. H-he doesn't know where we are." She stuttered out the last feeling horrible about what she was doing. It's just that she wanted everyone she loved safe.

Hannah got tears in her eyes trying to hit Kaitlyn. "I want daddy!" She cried in a high pitchy voice.

Kaitlyn sighed trying to pull her daughter onto her lap but it had no use. She kept kicking and screaming for Kendall.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes crying as she felt her daughter slip away from her.

"P-please baby girl, stop screaming. I-I'm so sorry." She whispered desperately.

Hannah looked up at her mom with angry eyes. "I hate you." She half whispered crawling into the back of the car away from Kaitlyn .

She cried harder turning to look at her daughter. "I-I'm so sorry sweetie I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you so much and I wanted all of us save including daddy. You remember what Jo did yesterday, right?"

Hannah sniffed lightly nodding. "Y-yes I do."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly crawling into the back as well.

"Well, she told me that if we didn't go away from daddy and her she would keep doing it and much worse. I didn't want to risk that hunny. I'm so sorry I really didn't plan this."

Hannah crawled onto Kaitlyns lap leaning against her.

"I'm sorry mommy." She whispered taking a tight grip on Kaitlyns shirt.

Kaitlyn sniffed lightly wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"It's alright sweetie I understand. Listen to this. How about we go inside and get everything set up. When we're done we'll get a big bowl of ice cream and watch your favorite movie. Sounds fun?"

"Yay!" Hannah shouted clapping her hands excitingly. Kaitlyn sighed in relief kissing her cheek softly. "I love you so much baby girl don't you ever forget that.

LATER ON

Kaitlyn looked up from the TV as she heard her cell phone ring. She raised an eyebrow confused putting her bowl of ice cream down.

"I'll be right back sweetie you keep watching the movie, ok?" As Hannah nodded, before Kaitlyn walked over to the kitchen picking up her phone.

"Hello?"

He sighed deeply silently thanking God that she picked up while he leaned back into his car seat.

"Kaitlyn how could you do this? Why did you run away?"

She swallowed leaning back against the counter. "Kendall, I didn't plan this really I didn't. It's just the only thing I could do to keep us all save. I'm so sorry please don't hate me." She whispered closing her eyes.

"What happened? Please tell me Kate."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't want to ruin your soon to be marriage."

He sighed closing his eyes trying his best to stay calm. "Just tell me. If last night meant anything to you… then you'd tell me right now." He said hoping to hit the right buttons.

She opened her eyes dropping her mouth. "H-how could you say that?" She gasped, "Last night meant e-everything to me." She croaked out not believing what he just said.

He bite his lip sitting up more. "If it did then tell me what made you run away."

She grabbed a chair and sat down on it crossing her legs onto the chair. "It was Jo… stuff happened, things were said last night and she told me that if I didn't leave you alone it would only get worse. I didn't want to take the risk of our daughter getting hurt. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me. You just had to tell me and I would have thought her my thoughts." He said into the phone, feeling anger build up towards Jo. Who does she think she is to even try and hurt them.

She closed her eyes biting her lip. "I was just so confused and shocked. I just couldn't think about anything but get away from her." A sigh escaped from her lips wondering why everything had to be this complicated.

"Where are you? Please tell me I want to come to you guys." Kendall said in a soft meaningful tone. He wanted his girls right now. He wanted to make sure they were safe and taken care off. He already had missed out on so much of their life that he didn't want to miss out on more.

_**You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter without bursting into tears! you guys are amazing! I lvoe each and everyone one of you guys for reading, reviewing,liking,alerting this story and giving me the motivation to keep writing for you guy! much love..and until next time**_

_**xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers, I have decided to post another chapter, I really hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review..and also it'd means so much if you'd check out "That Summer" and review that story as well...**

* * *

She sighed shaking her head.

"I told you to not come and look for us Kendall. Just get a happy life. I will never forget you Kendall. Nobody forgets their first love. Goodbye."

She leaned back against the chair more as she put her cell phone down. "I'm so playing with the love of my daughter right now. I am a horrible mother." She whispered to herself smacking her head on the table.

"Kaitlyn? Are you still there? Kaitlyn?! Fuck!" He shouted throwing his phone to the side. He started his car again and speeded off again. "This isn't over might think I'm leaving it like this…. but I am not." He turned into a sideway thinking about places that she possible could be or want to be.

"Hannah sweetheart it's time for bed now. You got school tomorrow sweetie." Kaitlyn said with a sigh as she tried to put Hannah's pajamas on. Hannah pouted crossing her arms. "Me no school."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow as she held the Pajama's in her hands.

"Why don't you want to go to school sweetie?"

Hannah looked down sad. "Bailee not there." She whispered. Truth be told Hannah and Bailee mostly only hung out with each other at school and didn't make any friends. Sadly they got that from there mother. She wasn't very good with making friends and always kept herself busy except when Demi was there. Demi her only best friend and of course Kendall as well.

Kaitlyn picked her daughter up in her arms placing her head on her shoulder.

"Oh Hannah. I know this is going to be hard for you. Mommy was never good at making friends either. But you got to at least try. Can you do that for me?" She tried her best to smile as she looked down at her daughter.

"Daddy here then after school?" Her daughter asked hopefully sitting up in Kaitlyns arms. Kaitlyn bit her lip nodding lightly stroking her daughter's hair. "Yes sweetie. Then daddy will be here tomorrow after school. But you got to be a good girl first and play with the other kids, ok?"

Hannah smiled lightly nodding. "Ok mommy I promise." Kaitlyn smiled kissing the top of Hannah's head and then put her back down. "Now, arms up young lady." She giggled lightly as Hannah lifted her arms up. She pulled the hello kitty T-shirt over Hannah's head and picked her back up.

"Night sweetheart." She whispered as she pulled the covers over Hannah. She kissed her cheek softly and turned on a small night light. Taking one more look at Hannah who was already dozing off.

she slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply and walked downstairs into the living room.

She tossed and turned on the couch trying to find a nice sitting position but nothing seemed to feel right. She shook her head knowing something was bothering her. And that something was Kendall. She felt bad about how she just cut off the phone call with him. He was trying so much to be with her yet she kept moving away. She rubbed her head annoyed with herself. "Why does this keep happening? Finally I can have him back yet I keep moving away from him."

She looked around spotting some wine and played with her fingers. She bit her lip and grabbed it. She closed her eyes trying to not get tempted by it. "I will not drink anymore. I promised I wouldn't do it anymore." She whispered reminding herself she had to keep her hands off it. She finally got everything together with herself on that part and she didn't want to ruin it again.

Her eyes shot up to the door as the doorbell rang. "Who can that be?" She mumbled getting up from the couch as she put the wine bottle down. She dusted off her pants and walked over to the door opening. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Kendall standing in front of her. "W-what are you doing here? I-I mean how?!"

All he did was smirk lightly well walking closer to her. "Aren't you going to let your guest in?" He questioned fake pouting. She rolled her eyes lightly stepping aside. He smiled at her and walked in looking around. "It's beautiful." She bit her lip and nodded in agreement. "I know. That's why I've always wanted to live here. I can't believe you remembered." She whispered looking away.

"I would never forget one of your biggest wishes." He said pulling her into him. He wrapped his arm around her and made her look at him. "Why did you leave? I thought we were getting to know each other again."

She bit her bottom lip lightly trying to look away from him but he wouldn't let her. She sighed lightly giving up. "I already told you. Jo hurt me and Hannah and threatened to do it again and worse if I stayed close to you. I couldn't risk it." She whispered out the last.

He pulled her closer stroking her back. "I love the fact that you want to protect our daughter but you could have told me. I'd have told her my thought about it."

She smiled lightly wrapping her arms around him. "I know you would have. I'm so sorry for pushing you away."

He sighed lightly shaking his head. "Don't be. It must have been hard to handle that situation. Would you mind if I stay for a bit?" He asked smiling small. She giggled lightly pulling him to the couch sitting down with him. "Don't look at the mess here though. I finished the bedrooms, kitchen and hall first."

He chuckled looking around. "I can tell. Ah what do we have here." He questioned picking up the bottle of wine raising an eyebrow. Kaitlyn gulped lightly taking it out of his hands. "I-I didn't drink it. I was only looking at it. Honestly." He sat closer to her grabbing her chin. "I know you've been doing your best for a long time but can you promise me that you were absolutely not thinking about getting wasted to forget your problems?"

"I promise you that." She whispered leaning into his touch. "I was just thinking about drinking some. But then I thought it'd probably bring me to getting wasted once I started."

He nodded stroking his thumb over her cheek. "Good."

"Kendall can I ask you something?" She bit her bottom lip lightly hoping he'd let her. He nodded. "Of course you can. What is it?"

"C-can you stay here? I… promised Hannah if she'd be good and try to make friends at school you'd be here." She looked at him hopefully as she scooted closer to him. "Please." She whispered crawling onto his lap smiling hopefully.

He smiled stroking her hair nodding softly. "Sure I will. Why did you have to make her promise to be good though?" He questioned confused and surprised. She bit her lip rubbing the palm of his hand. "You know how I can never really… make friends?" He nodded raising an eyebrow. "Well… neither can Hannah. She only played with Bailee." \

Kendall nodded in understand what she meant taking a deep breath.

"I hope she will make a friend." Kaitlyn whispered cuddling into him. He rubbed her shoulder softly smiling small. "I'm sure she will."

* * *

**Okay? Good? Bad? Horrible? WTH? Let me know in a review! xoxo (Don't forget to check out That Summer) much love to all of you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh this is such an emotional chapter sorry for not updating but I really wanted this chapter to be the best it could be, and I really think I did just that..please leave a review on this story and my many others I have on on a sad note this story is indeed coming to an end so let me know if you think I should keep continuing. And again please go check out my other fanfics! 3**

* * *

(In case any of you want to know my inspiration for this story was from the song "One Wish" By Hollywood ending

"So… how are you and Jo doing?" Katiyln bit her lip, looking up to him from his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes annoyed when he heard her name.

"She has been nothing but a pain lately. I really don't get what's wrong with her."

Kaitlyn sat up getting serious. "Why don't you just break up with her then, Kendall? You shouldn't suffer from this."

"You think I should break up with her?" He asked confused raising an eyebrow. She nodded touching his cheek.

"Yes, I do. Someone who hits other people and even worse children isn't right in the head. It would be the most stupid idea to start a life, nor family with her. I mean serious Kendall she hurt me and Hannah… imagine what she could be doing to your kid if you two got one."

He starred at her for a moment and then gulped getting an image of Jo hitting children. He shook his head and pulled y closer.

"I can't let that happen. She's the worst person I've ever met. How dare she hurt you or Hannah." Protectively he kissed the top of her head.

She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around him close. How he missed this. He was a man who might look touchy but he had always been that kind of guy who loves to hold his girl and let her cuddle into him if she wants to. Jo was someone who hated to cuddle and he'd be lying if he said he didn't mind it. In fact he couldn't cope with it because he was used to it because Kaitlyn loved to do it constantly and he never minded it at all.

"I see you still love to cuddle." He whispered poking her side lightly. She bit her lip and hid her face in his shoulder.

"I can tell that you still not mind it." She mumbled playing the ball right back at him. He chuckled lightly amused.

"I know. I missed holding you like this." He spoke softly in all honesty. She bit her lip feeling happy about what he just admitted.

"I missed being held by you." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Kaitlyn, do I sound stupid if I say this. I miss us together. Ever since you came back I realized even more how perfect we were, and still are for each other. As much as we used to fight we were still perfect. I miss holding you in my arms like this. I miss kissing you. I miss making love to you but most of all I miss calling you mine." He sighed looking away from her trying his best to stay strong.

She looked up at him with teary eyes as she grabbed his hand that had been placed on her cheek.

"I miss you too. I miss everything about us. Like you said we had loads of fights but in the end it always made us come out of it stronger. I hate how we fell apart. It also killed me to see Hannah and Bailee constantly asking for you. It was the hardest time raising them alone, I am not at all complaining they came into my life, but I had no clue what to do. But even after this all I still love you with everything in me." She smiled sadly happy she got to tell him how she felt.

He smiled down at her wiping her tears away. Slowly he leaned down at her and placed his lips over hers kissing her softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back softly.

"I still love you too Kate." He mumbled through kisses. She crawled onto his lap not breaking the kiss.

"Take me upstairs." She whispered wrapping her legs around him. He picked her up in his arms now kissing more passionate and carried her upstairs to her bedroom as the night was still very young for both of them.

Kaitlyn turned onto her side opening her eyes meeting his. She bit her lip scooting closer to him as she intertwined their legs and fingers.

"Morning handsome." She whispered kissing him softly. He smiled wrapping his free arm around her pulling her more into him.

"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He questioned while kissing back deeper. She nodded pulling away placing her forehead against his.

" Last night was perfect." He nodded in agreement. "It was."

"Hey Kendall, did you ever think about kids… with Jo?" She looked down a bit at their hands. He sighed squeezing her hand.

"She talked about it, but there's only one person I would want another baby with." He smiled making her look up again. "And that person is you." She leaned her head on his chest gulping lightly.

"R-remember… how I was horrible in remembering to take my pill and got pregnant?"

He looked down at her squeezing her shoulder. ""Yeah I remember. Why did you mention it?" She looked up at him laughing nervously.

"Well… I still am." He stroked her chin softly getting what she was going on about.

"And we haven't used a condom both of the times, are you afraid to get pregnant again?"

She sighed holding him close. "No, it's not that. I'd love another baby but… I want to be sure that I will have you around this time."

He smiled kissing her softly. "I would love to have another baby with you. Even if you'd try this time you won't get rid of me. I promise you that. I want you as mine not Jo's or someone else's… but you and I would be more than happy to have a baby with you so Hannah will have a new playmate." She cried softly out of happiness kissing back deeper.

"Break up with Jo, move in, let's be a family again." She whispered through kisses.

He gulped.

* * *

Ohhhhhh my my my things are really starting to turn around for Kaitlyn and Kendall...or are they? :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to review much love to all my readers it means so much

until next time,

xoxo

~btrfanfiction1516 (;


	14. Chapter 14

**_I am happy to say that the rumors are true..One Wish will indeed have a sequel!_**

**_But also at the end of this chapter is a prologue for ANOTHER Kendall story that I'm indeed very proud of, the story is different then One Wish but I hope you love it just as much as this story..I'm not quite sure when the first chapter will be put up but I'll be sure to let you all know! The story is called "Tidal Waves."_**

* * *

A smile appeared on his face as he pulled her into him more kissing her deeply. "I love you so much. This time it will work." She whispered through kisses turning them around so she was sitting on his lap.

"Isn't it time to get Hannah ready for school?" He mumbled rubbing her back not pulling away from the kiss. She sighed pulling away placing her hand on his cheek. "You stay here while I get her ready and bring her to school. It has to stay a surprise until we're going to get her from school." He nodded kissing her cheek. "Sounds like a good idea."

She giggled lightly getting up and pulled on so random clothes before walking out to get Hannah ready and bring her to school. He watched her leave the room with a light smirk on his face before sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair sighing. He couldn't be happier that Kaitlyn wanted him back in her life but he hated how he had to break up with Jo. He hated breaking up with someone. Last time when he broke up with Kaitlyn he felt bad and still did. The look on her face kept haunting him every day and he was sure that now Jo's would too. On the other hand maybe not he thought. It's not like she loved him like Kaitlyn does.

He got himself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom pick up his clothes on the way. As he took a look at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but smile. He looked way more happier than he was used to see in the morning. There was no doubt that this was all due Kaitlyn. He never thought this would happen but she manages to make him happy and smile. Something he hadn't done in a while. He shook his head laughing before getting in the shower getting ready.

* * *

LATER ON

He looked up from the kitchen table as he noticed Kaitlyn walking in. He smiled walking up to her wrapping his arms around her. How is she doing?" She smiled leaning into his touch wrapping her arms around him. "She's doing great. She was all excited to go to school today. I'm sure it's because she'll get to see you if she's good thought." He chuckled giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm glad she's excited to see me. I'm lucky she doesn't hate me."

Kaitlyn bit her lip leaning her forehead against his. "I know. We're lucky that she didn't ask any questions by the fact that you suddenly came into her life. She could have taken it completely different. We're so lucky." He looked in her eyes placing his hand on her cheek. "You did a wonderful job raising her Kaitlyn. I can tell she's happy with the smallest things and that's great." She smiled lightly flattered by his comment. "Thank you. I tried the best I could."

She pulled away looking up at him. "So uhm… when do you plan on breaking up with Jo?" He bit his lip as he grabbed her hand. "I was planning on doing that now. Is that alright with you?" She smiled nodding. "That's alright. I'll just finish unpacking everything. Good luck baby." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered on his lips before pulling away and walking off to continue unpacking.

He grabbed his car keys with a sigh and took a deep breath before heading out the door driving off to Jo.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Mommy!" Hannah screamed running out of the school gated towards Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiled leaning down with her arms open so Hannah could run in. As soon as she did Kaitlyn picked her up holding her close. "How was your day sweetie?" Hannah wrapped her small arms around her neck smiling. "Good. I've been good." Kaitlyn kissed her cheek softly. "Good girl. Ready to go home?" Hannah nodded eagerly getting sparkles in her eyes. "Will daddy be home?!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kaitlyn said with a giggle placing Hannah in her car seat. Hannah grabbed her teddy bear next to her car seat and held it tight in her arms looking out the window excited to get home. Kaitlyn got in the car as well smiling at the view of her daughter's excited and happy face. She started the car and drove of hoping Kendall would be back home before they were.

As she arrived home she got out of the car and helped Hannah out as well. "Wait for mommy, ok?" She shouted after Hannah who was already running off to the front door. Kaitlyn couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed for her purse and Hannah, her small bag closing the door behind her. She locked the door and walked over to the front door stroking Hannah's hair. "You have to calm down a bit sweetie." Hannah looked up at her with a pout. "I want to see daddy." "Daddy will be here I promise now let's see if he's inside, ok?" Alexia smiled nodding and opened the door looking around? "Daddy?!"

Kaitlyn walked in after her looking around too as she bit her lip. She was scared that he wouldn't be here yet. What would she tell Hannah if he wasn't here yet? Hannah would be crushed and hate her forever because she'd think she had been lying about it. She bit her lip harder nervously as she looked down at Hannah who was still looking around excitingly waiting for him to show up. She was about to give up until she heard Hannah scream.

"Daddy!" Hannah screamed excitingly while running up to him. Kendall smiled picking her up from the ground pulling her close against him. "Hey sweetheart. I missed you." He kissed her cheek softly making her giggle. Kaitlyn smiled at the view and silently walked up to them wrapping her arms around them both making this a perfect family moment.

Kaitlyn smiled at Kendall kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being here on time." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Daddy here to stay?" Hannah questioned tiling her head to the side with a smile on her face. Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously as she could only hope that his answer was still the same as this morning.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy's here to stay this time." He kissed her cheek softly making her giggle. Kaitlyn sighed in relieve kissing him softly on the lips making Hannah cover her face "No kissing!" She shouted peeking through her fingers. Kaitlyn giggled as she pulled away tickling Hannah her sides. "No kissing huh?" Hannah shook her head laughing as she tried to break free. "M-mommy stop it tickles!"

Kaitlyn stopped tickling after a while kissing Hannah's cheek softly. "Alright I think that's enough. You can go play now sweetie." Kendall chuckled lightly putting Hannah down so she could run off which she did. He wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn closer and smiled pulling her into him. "Hey." She looked up at him smiling wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey. So did you get to tell her?" She bit her lip chewing on it lightly.

He sighed nodding his head rubbing her back. "I did. She didn't take it really well thought. She started freaking out and cursing me with the most awful words." Kaitlyn sighed stroking his hair. "I'm sorry Kendork. Don't let it bother you alright? It's totally not worth it." She smiled sadly at him hoping it'd cheer him up.

He nodded kissing the top of her head. "I won't I promise. I just want you to know that you have to be careful alright? You never know what she's up to like revenge or something. Just watch out, ok?" She nodded kissing him passionate on the lips. "I promise that I will. I know she's crazy so it wouldn't surprise me." He chuckled kissing back deeper. "Good."

* * *

LATER ON

"Hey Kaitlyn how would you feel about taking Hannah to the park?" Kaitlyn walked out of the kitchen smiling happily at the thought. "Sounds great. I'm sure she'll love it." He smiled getting up. "Great. I'll go get her ready and see you here in 5 minutes?" Kaitlyn nodded gladly before walking back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing.

A couple of minutes later Hannah came running into the kitchen with her play shoes already on. "Mommyyyy hurry!" She screamed running up to her and started pulling on her jeans. Kaitlyn laughed softly putting the things down she was holding and looked down at Hannah grabbing her hand. "Alright sweetie I'm done." "Yaaay to the park!" Kaitlyn smiled rubbing her hair softly leading her out of the kitchen to where Kendall was waiting.

He bit his lip looking at both of them. "I see she gets you out of the kitchen fast. Kaitlyn smirked leaning close to him. "Oh you bet she does. She does have some things from her father you know. He somehow always manages to make someone stop with what he/she's doing as well." He smirked kissing her right behind her ear breathing harder on her skin. "As if you mind." She bit her lip pushing him lightly as she mouthed 'stop it.' He chuckled lightly kissing her cheek before leaning back up. "Let's go." He smiled wrapping his arm around Kaitlyn as he grabbed Hannah her hand walking off to the park.

AT THE PARK

"You go play ok Hannah but you have to stay in sight." Kaitlyn kneeled down in front of Hannah putting her jacket right. Hannah smiled nodding and kissed her mom's cheek before running off to go play.

Kaitlyn smiled watching her as she stood up wrapping her arms around Kendall. "Can I tell you something?" He looked down at her pulling her closer. "Of course you can. What is it?" She bit her lip leaning her head on his shoulder still looking at Hannah. "I am just so happy right now. I finally have someone to love, hold and care for. I mean I do all of that with Hannah but… you know what I mean right?" She looked up at him placing her hand on his chest.

"I know exactly what you mean and I feel the same. It's been so long that I could hold someone like this. Actually I only could do that with you. You're like the only one who wants to cuddle with me." She smiles small hugging him closer. "I'm glad I'm the only one." He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck kissing back deeper.

After a while he pulled away placing his forehead against hers. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" She blushed biting her lip. "No. Care to tell me?" He smiled putting a hair behind her ear. "You're not just beautiful. You are beyond beautiful. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. You're not only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. I've never met anyone else like you before."

She gulped biting her lip. "I…I don't know what to say. That was just so sweet. Nobody has ever told me that before. Do you really think I'm that beautiful inside and out?" He nods rubbing her back. "I mean it. I'm so thankful that I have you back now. I am never going to let you go again." She giggled kissing him softly. "You better not. I'll have to kill you if you leave me and Hannah again." He chuckled stroking her hair. "I wouldn't want to risk that now would I?" She shook her head kissing his cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered leaned her forehead against his getting lost in his eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hannah cried running up to them. She threw herself in her dad his arms as she sniffed looking up at him. Kaitlyn scooted closer to Kendall stroking Hannah's hair. "Sssh sweetie calm down. What happened?"

"S-someone pushed me." Hannah whispered lifting up her knee to show a big scar. Kaitlyn looked down at the scar covering her mouth surprised. Sure Hannah had scars before but this one was much bigger than usual. Hannah was a very careful kid when it came to dangerous things. Kaitlyn started looking around still stroking her hair. "I don't see anyone sweetie. Can you tell me who it was?"

Hannah Shook her head cuddling closer into Kendall. Kaitlyn sighs lightly as she looks up at Kendall who looked at her with a sorrow look. He then tightened his grip on Hannah kissing the top of her head. "Want me to make you feel better princess?" She nods looking up at him. "Y-yes please." She whispered wiping her tears.

He smiled lightly and grabbed for his wallet pulling out a bandage. He opened the bandage and carefully placed it over the cut kissing it when he finished. "There all better." He stroke her cheek softly looking down at her. She sniffed lightly while smiling. "Thank you daddy."

He nodded and pulled Kaitlyn close to him as well. She smiled kissing his cheek softly. "That was amazing babe." He chuckled putting his forehead against her. "Thanks. I try my best." She nods stroking his cheek. "I know. You're doing amazing."

He smiles lightly at the comment but then frowns taking his attention back to Hannah. "I do wonder who pushed her thought." She sighed nodding in agreement. "I wonder too. I mean she has to be right about someone pushing her. She's always so careful."

"I'm sure it's nothing. We'll just watch out more from now one." He smiled kissing her softly to try and calm her. She closed her eyes kissing back nodding lightly. "Sounds good." He sighed rubbing her shoulder. "Relax sweetheart." She looks up at him taking a deep breath. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't stress over this I'm just well mad at myself for not seeing it."

"You're an amazing mother Kaitlyn. Any child would wish for you to be their mother. These things happen. Don't take it so hard on yourself." She smiled lightly nodding. "You're right. I shouldn't take it too hard. God what would I do without you." She wrapped her arms around him and Hannah tightly kissing both of their cheeks. "I love you two so much."

LATER THAT EVENING

Kendall walked into the bedroom smiling as he saw Kaitlyn was already asleep. Slowly he crawled into the bed besides her making sure she wouldn't wake up. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close into him as he watched her beauty closely. He remembered how he did this many times before. He always loved to watch her beauty.

He carefully pulled a hair behind her ear admiring her beauty more. It was still as flawless as he remembered. She hadn't changed one thing. Of course she matured more but everything still remained noticeable. He used to tell her all the time how pretty she was but she never believed him. He sighed dreamily remembering it clearly.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Kendall stop it." Fifteen year old Kaitlyn whispered as her cheeks turned into a dark pink. For what seemed like the millionth time he told her how pretty he thinks she was. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him. "Why would I do that Kay? I'm just telling you the truth."

She hit his chest playfully trying to move out of his arms. "You're lying please stop it." He sighed pulling her down on the grass with him. "Do you hear yourself? You are only putting yourself down. Why won't you believe me that you're pretty?"

She looked down leaning her head on his chest. "My mirror just tells me different then you do." He lifted her shin up making her look at him. "Well then your mirror is showing you the wrong thing. You're beautiful in every way. Can you believe me?" She smiles weakly lightly touching his cheek. "I believe you." She whispered kissing him softly. She knew it'd be the only think that would make him stop saying it and felt bad about it but she didn't want to hurt him in any way.

She bit her lip grabbing his hand. "Do you want kids one day?" He nodded rubbing his nose against hers. "With you and you only." She giggled blushing once more. He smiled combing her hair with his fingers slowly which he knew made her relax. She giggled lightly cuddling into him more as she leaned close to him kissing him softly. "I love you." She whispered through kisses. He kissed back holding the back of her head. "I love you more." He whispered never letting go of her that day.

* * *

-END FLASHBACK-

He sighed kissing her forehead. "I always knew you were lying about that you believed me. I just hope that now you do really believe me that you're not just pretty but beautiful. I'm so glad I was the first to tell you." He smiled lightly kissing her on the lips softly to not wake her.

Just as in the flashback he ran his hand through her hair watching her sleep peacefully. His other hand moved over under her shirt to her stomach as he bit in his lip softly. "I hope I'll get the chance to raise one with you." After watching her for a while longer his eyes closed out of tiredness and he as well now falls asleep.

* * *

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE…**

***Does Drum roll***

**Ladies and gentlemen…boys and girls, rushers and non-rushers.. kendorks, and James fans, carlos an-**

***Someone shouts* GET ON WITH IT!**

**Oh sorry..just so excited but without further ado put your face to the screen for the brilliant, awesome, and amazing story….Tidal Wave!**

***James boo's***

**James stop it! Your in this story you should be applauding silly!**

* * *

"I can't believe your mom is making you do this," James complained.

"It's our first summer out of high school, with college right around the damn corner, and your mother is sending you halfway across the country just to see your dad, who left you guys when you were ten years old! Dude this was OUR year..ya know find some girls, smoke some stuff get drunk, get laid, go to parties! We're gonna be in collage soon!"

"Well, he's still my dad. And, besides it will be good to see him again," I quickly rebounded to calm his nerves.

My mother is sending my little sister and I to our dad's place for the summer. It's been years since I've last seen him,he works a lot. His life is pretty much by the ocean; it always has been and always will be. My little sister Katy is a lot like my father. She wants to be like our father, which in my book I think is screwed up. She was only three when my parents split she probably doesn't even remember who he is..

"I'm being serious Kendall. You seldom mention him," James spoke "I'm just a little concerned is all. Plus, I am majorly PO'ed that we might not get to hang out at all before we leave for college"

"Just because I don't mention him doesn't mean I have any problems with him," I said while trying to cram my clothes into my suitcase. It's true, I don't have anything against my father. It's just that we're kind of distant. I guess he has rubbed off on me a bit, because the thought of the ocean does intrigue me. It's just not the life I want for myself-at least I don't think so. "And don't worry. You'll survive without me."

"On the bright side, you can definitely look forward to getting a great tan over there. Oh, and don't forget about all those hot girl that hang around the beach...," James said going off into lala land now.

"Are you going to keep blabbering, or are you going to get off your butt and help me shut this suitcase?" I said before I completely lost him. James helped me hold my suitcase down enough to where I could zip it without too much struggle.

"Anyways if you do happen to meet any hotties available, tell them I'd be willing to relocate," He said. I could tell he was half joking, half serious. I rolled my eyes and laughed in response.

I then heard a knock on the door. "Kendall. Mom said it's almost time to go."

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute," I told Katy as she closed the door. Se's pretty whimsical and clever for a 10 year old boy.

Our parents divorced around the time Katy was 3. They used to split custody of us until mom remarried and moved to a larger, more inland city. She always told me that their love just died down over the years. I knew better though. While my father was an ocean-going guy, my mother was more of the urban city life kind of woman. While my mother had tried to convince my dad to move to a coastal city at one point, he was more of the small-town kind of man. That's where their relationship hit rockbottom. I on the other hand come from both worlds so I understand both of their values. Some days I feel like I'm being pulled toward the ocean, and other days I'm happy with city life. I just wish I knew which one was the life for me.

Snapping out of my trace of though, I grabbed my suitcase and left my room with Ashley behind me. Once I loaded my suitcase in the car I turned to give Ashley a hug. "Please promise me we'll get to hang out before we start the rest of our lives."

"I promise I'll try Ash, but I can't promise things won't change," I said making sure she heard me loud and clear. If there's one thing I learned about life, you can't guarantee the future.

"Why can't you just look at the glass half full for once?" she said rolling her eyes at me. I just gave her a small smile and a quick hug before I got in the car.

"Ready?" my mom asked as I buckled in.

"As I'll ever be," I said in response. As we pulled out, I turned to look out my window and waved to Ashley as she disappeared into her own car and left. Turning back into my seat to get comfortable, I put my headphones in and let my music carry me away. I couldn't help but wonder what this summer would have in store for me. The summer before the rest of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my beautiful readers! The sequel is now in progress...enjoy the sequel lovlies..many chapters are to come! I hope to see some reviews and please check out my other stories (:**

* * *

He yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen running his hand through his hair. "Morning Kaitlyn." He mumbled kissing her shoulder. She giggled looking up at him and turned around to wrap her arms around him. "Morning Kendall. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded leaning his head on her shoulder. "Better than ever. You're really comfy to sleep with." She giggled kissing his cheek. "I'll take that as a complement." His arms wrapped around her tightly as he felt happy to have her in his arms. "God how much I missed this."

She giggled pushing his chest lightly making him look up at her. "I missed this too." She bit her lip grabbing the hem of his shirt in her hand. "Can you please get Hannah ready for school? I'll make you a nice breakfast." She pouted her best moving her hand under his shirt stroking his stomach. He groaned lightly kissing her neck. "So tempting. Do I get anything in return?" She moaned softly tilling her head to the side lightly. "M-maybe." She managed to bring out.

He squeezes her but nibbling on her skin. "Then I'll go get her ready." He whispered before pulling away. She bit her lip watching her leave and then fell down on a chair squealing still not believing all of this was really happening. No words could describe how happy she was.

Now that Kendall was back into her life she felt like life couldn't get any better. She also felt so much more loved. Of course she got so much love from Hannah but that love was still different then the one she gets from Kendall. She was blessed and didn't feel like hiding it at all.

LATER ON

"Kaitlyn?" He walked into the bathroom and noticed her staring at something. He bit his lip and grabbed it out of her hands noticing it are birth control pills. She widened her eyes and turned to her taking a deep breath. "Kendall … what should I do?" He stroke her cheek pulling her into his arms. "Do you mean if you should take them or not?"

She sighed nodding as she wrapped her arms around him as well. "I must admit… I forgot them the past days but… the chance for you know will get bigger and bigger if I don't start again so… I kind of want to know what you think." He smiled kissing her softly on the lips. "I'd love to have a baby with you. If you're in for it so am I." She blinked a couple of times before wrapping her legs around him kissing him deeper.

A groan escaped from his lips as he held her up smirking. "I see. You want to get right to it isn't it?" She nibbled on his bottom lip pulling on it lightly. "Mhmm. You knowing you might have already knocked me up thought." He smirked walking into the bedroom laying her down on the bed. "That's because I'm just that awesome."

She giggled hitting his chest as she turned them around pinning him down. "Whatever you say lover boy. How about you show me instead?" He groaned pulling her down onto him kissing her deeply. His hand pulled off her shirt fast as they lost all control and soon all their clothes were laying spread onto the floor.

AT SCHOOL LATER

Kaitlyn stepped out of the car as Hannah came running up to her. She was about to smile until she saw Hannah was crying. "Baby girl?" She whispered pulling Hannah in a tight hug. "What happened that you're crying?"

Hannah sniffed cuddling into her mom. "S-someone hit me mommy." Kaitlyn widened her eyes pulling her closer as that was even possible. "Who hit you sweetheart." Hannah looked up at Kaitlyn wit teary eyes wiping away some tears. "I-I don't know. He/she was covered." Kaitlyn shook her head in surprise. "Covered?" Hannah nodded. "Yes. Big person like you." The words ran into her mind over and over 'big person like you'. Kaitlyn picked Hannah up rubbing her back. "I'll make sure it won't happen again. Let's get you home, ok princess?" Hannah nodded again letting Kaitlyn put her into the car.

As soon as they got home Kaitlyn grabbed for her phone calling Kendall on his work. He picked up smiling lightly. "Hey Kaitlyn. Everything, ok?" She sat down with a sigh running her hand through her hair. "No. Hannah got hurt again today and she doesn't know who it was. She only told me the person was covered but just as big as me."

Kendall put his papers down alarmed. "Are you telling me a grown up is hurting our daughter." Kaitlyn nodded to herself as she looked down. "I'm afraid so." She half whispered scared of what more could happen. "W-what do we do Kendall?"

"I don't know yet but just stay at home with her. Alright?" "Of course Kendall. Just wondering… do you think it might have to do something with Jo? Would she do something like this?" Kendall growled lightly breaking a pencil. "She would. Babe listen to me. As soon as I'm done here I'll come home and we'll see what we can do. Please don't go anywhere until then." "I promise. See you later Kendall." She slowly put her phone down and looked over at Hannah who was playing with her dolls.

She was about to turn away until she saw Hannah hitting the doll really hard against her small table. "Hannah?! You don't play with your dolls that way sweetheart." Kaitlyn quickly got up to her and pulled the doll out of her hands. "Why are you hitting your doll against the table Hannah? You never did that before." Hannah looked away and grabbed her colors with paper and started drawing silently.

Speechless Kaitlyn put the doll down on the kitchen counter looking over at Hannah. She didn't know what was happening but she did know that she had to do something about it and right now before worse things would happen. "Kendall get home already." She mumbled to herself impatient.

* * *

**Well...what did you think? Do you guys have any ideas for the upcoming chapters? If so please message me I really need some ideas I'll take what I can get much love ****don't forget to check out my other stories**


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was actually going to update on thanksgiving but I was so tired! I had two thanksgiving dinners! One with my mom's side of the family, then one with my immediate family,! I ended up playing volleyball and running around the entire time with my cousins and when I got home I had a horrible stomach ache so I just went straight to bed, then I woke up and we had the immediate family thanksgiving and then after I went back to bed. I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner with your friends and family!_

* * *

"Kaitlyn, Hannah?" Kendall called out as he put his bag down. He had been worried all day and he couldn't wait a moment longer to see them. As soon as he heard Kaitlyn call him from the kitchen he rushed towards them grabbing Hannah in his arms hugging her.

"What happened?"

Kaitlyn sighed stroking Hannah hair while looking up at Kendall.

. "She said someone pushed her. That someone was covered so she couldn't see who it was but she did say he/she is about the same size as me. Like I told you before… it's still everything I know so far." He nodded and looked at Hannah worried.

"Sweetie can you tell us anything more about what happened?"

Hannah shook her head wiggling out of her father his hands. "I want to play." She stated running out the kitchen. Kendall turned around about to call after her but Kaitlyn stopped her grabbing his shoulder softly. "Let her go play Kendall. We need to talk about this seriously right now."

"You're right. Let's sit down with this." He sat down on a chair and pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "This isn't right anymore Kaitlyn. Someone is clearly trying to hurt her." She looked at him and nodded. "I know. But how are we going to stop it if we don't know for sure who it is?"

"I'm pretty sure we do know who it is. Like you said I think it's Jo as well but we just don't have prove of it yet. We can't do anything before we're 100% sure even thought I know she is the one." "So you're saying we have to catch her in the act?" He nodded stroking her cheek. "Exactly." She bit her lip wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok. Any idea how we can do that?"

"I was thinking that since you got this week off you could well watch the playground from a distance to keep an eye on her." She nods smiling small. "That sounds like a good idea. You're so clever babe." She let out the last words teasingly placing her lips over his. He chuckled small and kissed her back softly pulling her closer into him.

* * *

After a brief moment she pulled away sighing deep. "I have to go talk to her about this. She doesn't seem to be herself and I need to know what's wrong." He frowned placing his hand on her cheek. "What are you talking about?" She looked down rubbing her nose. "I think if we don't stop this fast it's going to have a bad effect on her. It's already starting to have an effect on her Kendall. She was randomly hitting her doll on her table earlier which she would normally never do because she adores that doll so much. She would never forgive herself for getting a scratch on it but now... she didn't seem to care."

She grabbed the doll from the counter next to them and stroke the hair softly. "I know it was just pushing so far but it has got to stop before our baby girl is going to think that it's a normal thing to do." He nodded kissing her cheek. "I know Kaitlyn and we will stop it. You go up and talk to her ok? I'll get dinner ready." She smiled thankfully and got up from his lap to go talk to her daughter.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Hannah sweetie wait up." Kaitlyn spoke softly grabbing her daughters are as carefully as possible since her and Kendall decided to treat her as nice as possible at this moment. Hannah looked up at her mom silently waiting for her to speak. With a deep breath Kaitlyn kneeled to her level and stroke her daughter's hair looking into her eyes. "I want you to know that we love you very much and that we're so proud of you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Now can you promise me that you will be a good girl in school as well and be nice to everyone?"

Hannah nodded wrapping her arms around her mom the best she could. "Yes mommy." She whispered holding onto her tighter not wanting to go. "Good girl. I'll be here to pick you up right after school ok?" Hannah looked up with tears not letting go. "I want to be with you mommy." She cried grabbing Kaitlyn's shirt in her small hands tighter.

Kaitlyn sighed softly picking her up from the ground cuddling Hannah into her arms. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't do that. You have to go to school but tell you what. If you go to school now and be a good girl… then you and daddy will go do something fun afterwards. Does that sound ok to you?"

Hannah shook her head hiding her face in her mother's neck. "No! I want to go home!" She sobbed in her small childish voice that nobody could resist. Kaitlyn closed her eyes trying to stay strong but ever since the death of her Brylee she couldn't help but do everything to make Hannah smile. It was very wrong to do but it was just that normally Hannah wouldn't ask for anything but a small toy once in a while.

As Hannah cuddling onto her tight Kaitlyn couldn't bare with it anymore and stroke Hannah her back letting a tear fall herself. "I'm so sorry sweetheart but you have to. Daddy would be mad at us if you don't go to school." Hannah looked up wiping a tear away. "D-daddy mad?" Kaitlyn nodded helping her wipe her tears away. "Daddy would be mad if I take you home."

"I don't want daddy mad." Hannah whispered looking down. "Me neither. I know you're scared baby girl and I understand that but I promise you that now you'll be safe. I'll be looking out for you to protect you. Like I said earlier if you're a good girl daddy will go and do something fun with you." Hannah sniffed softly holding her pinky out. "Pinky swear for both?" Kaitlyn smiled sadly nodding and linked her pink around her daughter's small pink. "Pinky swear for both. Ready to go to school now?"

"Ok mommy." Kaitlyn held Hannah close as she walked inside deciding she'd best bring her inside to make sure she went in. At the classroom door she kissed her daughter's cheek softly. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be a scream away if you need me." Hannah kissed her moms cheek hugging her tight. "I love you mommy."

She smiled putting her daughter down. "I love you too sweetheart more than anything in the world." She opened the classroom door and gave her daughter a smile push while smiling politely at the teacher who welcomed Hannah into the classroom.

After the door closed Kaitlyn walked back out of the building and took place in her car that was parked close enough to the playground but not totally in sight. Taking a sip from her coffee she made herself comfortable taking a deep sigh. "This better work." She whispered to herself never letting her gaze leave the playground even thought it was now empty at the moment.

* * *

5 reviews for the next chapter :)


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES...BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY!...****_ONLY_********IF YOU REVIEW (;**

* * *

Time passed by horrible slowly Kaitlyn thought but she knew she had to do this. It was for the sake of her little girl. She wanted to do everything it took to make sure that nobody could hurt her daughter again.

"Come on show yourself. I know you're out there somewhere." She whispered tapping her fingers on the dashboard trying to calm herself. Why did nothing have to happen right now she thought. Now that she was here to stop things nothing happened. She sighed leaning back in her seat closing her eyes.

The nervous girl she was she kept checking her watch almost every second each time realizing she was looking at her watch way too much but despite that she kept doing it. She had to pass her time somehow, no?

After about 10 minutes she squinted her eyes noticing someone pretty well covered walking into the school gate. She smirked small slowly getting out of her car to make sure she didn't make any sound.

When she could finally closed her car door she ran over to the school gate hiding behind the large wall watching the unknown person closely. The thin figure made its way into the school building which made Kaitlyn move forward to the door keeping a distance.

She had no clue how she was going to attack the person and when but she always thought that I'd was the best to keep a distance from your target and to only handle when you're sure about what you're about to do.

However. She was far from sure what she was about to do was going to work. She never in her whole live thought about the fact that this could someday happen to her. This is something you normally see in movies or read about. She sighed to herself and grabbed all her courage together walking into the school building.

Turning a corner she widened her eyes as her target was already next to its own target, Hannah. Anger boiled up inside of her as she noticed a hand being raised at her little girl. Never in her life did she feel this angry before and was close to exploding.

It was now or never she thought to herself and started running as fast as she could. The moment she reached her target she jumped onto the long person pushing him/her onto the ground. "What do you think you're doing?! How dare you touch my little girl!" She hissed about to hit the person but to her surprise the rolls soon turned and she was pinned onto the ground.

She gulped nervously trying her best to see who it was but just like Hannah mentioned he/she indeed was well covered. "If you think you're stronger than me you're wrong. You have it coming now bitch. You better watch your back. See you soon bitch." As a fist hit her side hard she groaned holding her side looking up at Hannah who was looking down at her crying while her small arms were wrapped around her tiny frame.

It took her more than a moment to realize her target had already disappeared. She growled low angry at herself and pulled Hannah close into her arms. "Are you alright baby girl?" Hannah sniffed holding onto her tightly nodding her head. "Are you momma?"

"I'm alright baby girl. See I told you I'd be here for you." Hannah smiled kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy." She smiled stroking her soft long hair. "I love you too. Now get your tiny butt back in class sweetheart. I'll be here whenever you need me."

When the door closed behind Hannah she sighed getting back up. "Damn how could I let him/her get away." She ran her hand through her hair frustrated as she walked back outside in desperate need of fresh air.

* * *

1 MONTH LATER

Ever since that day Kaitlyn had been watching Hannah closely but nothing happened. She started to think that all of it was over and that they could finally live in peace. However she couldn't help but keep thinking about the last words 'See you soon'.

Kaitlyn looked up from her book alert as she heard Hannah scream her name. Quickly she got up from her chair and ran out of the kitchen towards where Hannah was. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw nobody else but Jo in front of Hannah with a large smirk on her face.

"Get away from my daughter!" She hissed running up to them pulling Hannah behind her protectively. "Why are you hurting her?" Jo smirked walking closer to her. "You know very well why. You stole my man you slutty bitch." Jo hissed pushing her chest making her stumble back a bit.

"He was mine first!" Kaitlyn shouted in protest signing Hannah to run off which she did so. "He left you Kaitlyn. He never wanted you to begin with." She smirked leaning closer to Jo. "Oh? Then why is he now back with me?"

She knew she had hit a nerve when Jo pushed her harder now making her fall onto the ground. "I warned you! I told you to stay away from him but you didn't. So you're going to pay for it now." Jo smirked evil pulling on Kaitlyn her hair as she hit into her stomach hard. "Let this be a last warning Kaitlyn. Leave him and you'll both be save." Giving one last hard kick into her side Jo let go of her disappearing again just as fast as she appeared.

Kaitlyn sat up holding her side in pain as she looked up for Hannah who soon enough ran up to her. "Mommy she kicked you!" She nodded pulling her daughter close. "I know sweetheart. I want you to know that whatever happens in your life later you will never ever do that. Do you hear me?" Hannah nodded wrapping her arms tightly around Kaitlyn her neck.

She smiled kissing her daughter's cheek trying her best to avoid the pain that only seemed to get worse. "S-sweetie could you get my cell phone for me please?" As Hannah left the room she wrapped her arms around herself tightly groaning now giving into the intense pain her body was in.

"Mommy!" Hannah shouted as she noticed Kaitlyn curled up onto the ground crying in pain. Hannah cuddled up into her mom close as she looked into her eyes now crying too. "Momma don't cry." Kaitlyn closed her eyes hugging her tight. "D-do you remember how I told you how to use my phone in case of emergency?" Hannah nodded eagerly wiping Kaitlyn her tears. "Good girl. C-call daddy for me princess. P-please tell him it's urgent."

* * *

Uh oh...sounds like things aren't going very well for Kaitlyn...review!


	18. Chapter 18

**So guys, I'm thinking of ending the story here, I haven't gotten many reviews or anything. So do you think I should end it after this chapter? let me know!**

"Hello?" Kendall said patiently as he signed to the person for him to hold on a second.

"Daddy!" Hannah shouted in the phone while crying.

"Hannah?" He questioned confused but shook his head sitting up back against his chair.

"Are you playing with your mommy's phone sweetheart? You know you ca-"

"No! Mommy is hurt. She asked me"

He widened his eyes sitting up more. "She asked you what sweetheart? What happened with mommy?"

"M-mommy she got hurt and is crying." He ran his hand through his hair worried not knowing what to do with himself. "Are you at home?"

"Uh-huh, Mommy needs you daddy." Hannah half whispered cuddling into Kaitlyn, who was whimpering in pain so hard Kendall could hear it now.

When he heard her whimper he felt his heart stop. He got worried sick about her and knew something really serious was going on.

"Tell her to hold on. I'm coming right now. Keep an eye on her for me sweetie." He quickly stood up putting his phone away and looked at his client sighing deeply.

"I'm so sorry but we'll have to reschedule. There's been an emergency."

"I understand. I'll ask your secretary for a new date?" Kendall nodded sighing in relief.

"Yes. She knows my schedule so I'm sure she'll help you. I'm so sorry." The man nodded in understanding and with that Kendall grabbed his jacket running off.

"Daddy is coming." Hannah whispered stroking her mom's cheek. Kaitlyn smiled sadly cuddling with her daughter.

"Thank you sweetie. That was really good of you. You're such a smart little girl." She kissed Hannah her cheek closing her eyes.

As much as had happened lately with Hannah she was so grateful for every moment they had together.

"Mommy?" Kaitlyn tried her best to keep her eyes open as she nodded. "Y-yes sweetie?"

Hannah sniffed. "You won't die like Bailee will you? Please don't leave me." Kaitlyn shook her head. She'd be lying if this moment didn't make her feel horrible.

"No sweetheart I promise you that I won't. I will never leave you. Don't you ever think that." Hannah nodded kissing Kaitlyn on her cheek.

"I love you momma." She whispered ever so softly.

As soon as Kendall drove into the driveway and got out the car he rushed inside finding Kaitlyn onto the ground with her eyes closed.

Hannah was still cuddled deep inside of Kaitlyn her arms not leaving her side.

"Kaitlyn! What happened to you?" He shouted kneeling down next to her. He shook her trying to make her open her eyes. After a couple of seconds he heard a soft groan. He widened his eyes shaking her harder.

"Wake up Kaitlyn. Come on I know you're there. You can do it. Open your eyes for me please."

She groaned low opening her eyes lightly.

"Kendall? Is that you?" She whispered looking up at him with a blurry vision. He smiled sadly nodding.

"Yes I'm here Kaitlyn. I'm going to bring you to the hospital, ok?" She didn't even have the time to answer him back or she was lifted from the ground into his arms.

She sighed leaning into him as she looked down at Hannah.

"C-coming baby girl?" She managed to bring out wanting to make sure Hannah knew she was still there. Hannah quickly got up and ran up to her parents following them to the car.

* * *

"Can I go see her?" Kendall asked impatiently with a sleeping Hannah in his arms.

The doctor nodded with a small sigh. "You may go in and see her. Just take it easy." Kendall nodded thankfully and walked in.

"Hey Kate how are you feeling?" He asked softly walking up to her bed and carefully placed sleeping Hannah next to her.

Silently Kaitlyn pulled Hannah in her arms holding her close. She looked up at Kendall and then back down at Hannah stroking Hannah's hair. He raised an eyebrow sitting down next to her and stroked her back.

"Kaitlyn? I asked you something. How are you feeling? Is everything ok?"

As she didn't answer still he took a deep breath making her look at him.

"Hey. Talk to me sweetie. I'm worried here. Please tell me if everything is ok. I just want to help you." She shook her head letting a tear slip.

"You can't." She whispered sadly with a crack in her voice.

"Why not?" He whispered stroking her cheek. She sniffed leaning into him as she closed her eyes.

"I-I don't know how to feel. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I really don't know. It's all so confusing." He nodded still confused and still stroking her cheek.

"How come? What makes it so hard to decide? Maybe if you tell me I can help you decide."

Cuddling into him some more she took a deep breath. She didn't feel like talking about it but she knew that he deserved to know. If she'd hide it for him sooner or later he'd find out and be more pissed than ever and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"I… well we l-lost a baby b-but." She started squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

He widened his eyes sitting up. "We what?! You were pregnant?" She sat up with him too opening her eyes. "Kendall wait. I was but still am."

He raised an eyebrow shaking his head confused. "I'm lost." Stroking her hand over his cheek she smiled sadly.

"Kendall, we were about to have twins again. I lost… one of them. The other one is still there."

* * *

He blinked a couple of times taking in what she just said. After a couple more seconds he shook his head grabbing her hand.

"S-so we're still having a baby? You're still pregnant?"

She smiled sad nodding. "Yes. I'm still pregnant with one baby. A-are you happy?" She asked the last in a whisper suddenly feeling scared.

He could tell be the sudden mood change in her voice and eyes that she was scared He sighed pulling her closer to him and kissed her cheek softly.

"Kaitlyn you don't have to be scared about that. Of course I'm happy." She sniffed lightly looking at him hopefully.

"R-really?" He nodded smiling.

"Yes really. Why wouldn't I be? Sure I'm sad that we lost the other one but I'm over happy that we can now raise a little baby together."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." She whispered kissing him deeply. He kissed her back full of love stroking his hand through her hair.

"Good because you deserve to be happy." She sighed at those words. She pulled and leans her head on his chest silently.

She wanted to believe him but she wasn't so sure if she could. After all that happened the past years she felt as if she deserved it. After all she made a big mistake, right? And that mistake had to be put even by nothing but misery. A single tear escaped from behind her eye as she looked down at Hannah stroking her hair.

"Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "I don't deserve to be happy. I've done such a bad thing."

He sighed shaking his head. "Kaitlyn no. You didn't. It was a mistake." She sobbed, pulling away from him.

"Mistake? How can you call it a mistake? It was horrible Kendall! I-I broke us apart. I put myself and our babies in danger!" She was now crying hard not able to face him any longer.

"Kaitlyn listen to me. We were both wrong in it. I shouldn't have given up on you. It was really bad at that time but look at you now. You're beautiful and so is Hannah. She doesn't know a thing from it Kaitlyn. To her you're perfect."

"B-but I'm not." She protested in a whisper. He sighed cupping her cheeks.

"Neither am I. We need to move on from this Kaitlyn. It happened but also passed.

You're better now aren't you?" She nodded sniffing. He smiled stroking his thumb over her cheek. "See. It's all good now. You shouldn't feel bad about it anymore."

"I….I'll try but I have to say this to you first. I'm so sorry for making it so difficult for you Kendall. I never meant to break us apart. I shouldn't have let my problems get the best of me. I shouldn't have said no when you suggested me to look for help. I should have let you help me. I'm not claiming that I'm perfect nor will I ever but what I do want to claim is my undying love for you. I love you so much it sometimes hurts."

He smiled big kissing her cheek. "You're perfect to me and Hannah and that's all that should matter. We love you for who you are. Never let anyone else tell you otherwise. Can you promise me that?"

She smiled sad nodding. "I promise you that."

"Good." He whispered kissing her softly on the lips. Not breaking the kiss he placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it softly. "I'll make sure that this little one and Hannah stay safe. I won't let Jo hurt you anymore Kaitlyn. I promise you that."

She smiles placing her hand over his. "You're too sweet. Thanks for not running out." He chuckled small stroking a hair out of her face.

"I have no reason to. I'm more than ready for this. We're going to be a great family. I'm sure. Hannah will be overjoyed."

Kaitlyn looked down at her still sleeping daughter smiling. "She most definitely will be. She's going to be such an amazing sister. If only Bailee could be here."

She sighed softly. "She is still here." Kendall spoke softly looking at Hannah too.

"She lives further in all of us. She has us connected in a special way. She's an angel now and will protect us and keep us connected."

"Mommy?" Hannah whispered opening her tired eyes. Kaitlyn nods pulling her closer.

"Yes sweetie?" Hannah wraps her arms around Kaitlyn tightly looking up at her.

"Are you ok?" She giggles small nodding again.

"I'm better now sweetie don't worry."

Hannah smiled wrapping her arms around Kaitlyn and kissed her cheek lovingly. "I wuv you."

Kaitlyn smiled rubbing her back softly "I love you too sweetie."

After a while she looked over at Kendall biting her lip.

"Should we tell her?" She mouthed to him. Kendall nodded small and leaned down to Hannah kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey hun. Guess what. Mommy has some news to tell you." Hannah opened her eyes wide sitting up looking over at her mom.

"What? What?!" She half screamed clapping her hands excitingly."

Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously as she grabbed Kendall's hand taking a deep breath. "Sweetie your dad and I… we didn't only get back together. We're now also… e-excepting a baby boy or girl. You're going to be a big sister. What do you think hun? Are you ready to become a big sister like you asked me before you first met daddy?"

* * *

Hannah jumped up on the bed excitingly. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She kept clapping her hands jumping up and down. Kaitlyn giggled lightly pulling Hannah back into her.

"Seems like you're pretty excited about the news sweetheart."

"When will the baby come?" Hannah asked impatiently. Kendall chuckled lightly at his daughter touching her cheek.

"Not for a couple more months princess. We're going to have to be patient." Hannah pouted crossing her arms.

"I don't want to wait."

Kaitlyn smiled hugging her closer. "We can't either hun but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Tell you what." Kendall said with a smile looking down at his daughter who had now twinkles in her eyes.

"How about the three of us go get some ice cream and go to the movies later? You want to go watch ice age 4?"

Hannah nodded smiling big and hugged both of her parents tightly.

Kaitlyn giggled lightly looking up at Kendall.

"You're the best. You know that right?" He smiled happily feeling himself get warm inside. He was happy that he was making her happy. He pulled both of his precious girls close kissing both of their cheek.

"I love you both so much. Nobody's going to tear us apart anymore. I promise you girls that nobody will ever hurt you anymore. And when this precious little baby is born I'll make sure he or she is safe as well." He spoke out the last softly as he rubbed Kaitlyn her stomach gently.

"Kaitlyn?" Kendall spoke out walking into the living room. She looked up from the couch smiling small.

"Yeah Kendall?"

He sighed lightly sitting down next to her.

"I need to ask you something." She nods grabbing his hand waiting for him to continue.

"I'm scared that if we keep living here Jo's going to keep trying to hurt you and Hannah. I can't let that happen to you two."

"Kendall … where are you going with this?" Kaitlyn whispered ever so softly not letting go of his hand.

She had a feeling what he wanted to ask her but she couldn't believe it. It had to be something else.

"I'm trying to ask you if you could consider us moving to another house preferably another state."

Kaitlyn blinked a couple of times letting it sink in. She was right after all. She sighed deeply looking at their hands. "But this has always been my dream house." She whispered sadly."

He nodded stroking her hand. "I know sweetie. But it's not safe here."

"We could always…press charge against her."

He wraps his arms around her pulling her close. "I know but I just have a feeling this isn't the right place for us."

"What is the right place for us then?" She questioned looking into his eyes.

He smiled stroking her cheek. "Some place bigger with a beautiful backyard for Hannah and our unborn baby to play in. Somewhere that we haven't been yet and start our family up again peacefully with no memories haunting us."

"B-but Bailee …" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Bailee is here." He looked down holding her tightly against him. He felt bad for what he suggested but he was only trying to do the best.

"I know she is but you know she'd only want all of us happy. She's never leaving us Kaitlyn. She's right here." He whispered out the last while pointing at her heart. "She'll be living further there for the rest of our lives. There's a connection between both of you that can never be broken. She might be a little angel now but that connection is still there."

She sniffed small pushing him playfully. "I am no angel you know that."

"Hey what did I tell you before? That's all in the past. You got better. You battled it and won it. There's nothing wrong with you now. You're the best mother ever. You're an amazing person." She sighed deeply looking away from him.

"I try my best to believe you. Can I… think about it? You know about the moving?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Of course you can."

She cuddled into him deeply wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. I was so lost without you."

Rubbing her back softly he bit his lip feeling bad. "I'm sorry for running off like that. I should have stayed with you instead. I should have helped you." She smiled sadly kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it Kendall. You're here now aren't you? That's all that matters."

"Mommy daddy you ready?" Hannah asked running into the living room. They both laughed softly as Hannah jumped on them with a big smile on her face. Kaitlyn stroke Hannah's hair smiling happily.

"We are princess. Do you still want that ice cream or go directly to the movies?"

"Ice cweam mommy! I wuv ice cweam! My favorite!" Hannah giggled still smiling at them cutely. Kaitlyn laughed softly shaking her head.

"What was I thinking by thinking you wouldn't want ice cream? It's your favorite! Shame on me."

Hannah giggled kissing Kaitlyn's cheek. "No worries mommy."

They all got up and went out for ice cream followed by the movies. Kaitlyn didn't have a fun day like this in a while. How she missed spending time with her daughter like this. Now she was also able to share that happiness with Kendall which made her happy. She wasn't lying earlier when she told her she suffered without him. He always got the best and worst out of her.

During the movie she sighed deeply to herself as she kept looking at the big screen in front of her. What was she supposed to do about Jo and moving? She had no clue what to do and it made her upset. Just when she was about to let a tear slip due her messed up hormones she felt both Kendall and Hannah's hand grab hers. She smiled softly at the sweet quince dent and squeezed both of their hands softly thanking God that she got to have them in her life.

* * *

**well guys, it's up to you. Should I end the story here?**


	19. Second installment of One Wish

Hello my wonderful readers. I asked on the last chapter of "One Wish." If I should continue with a sequel or end Kendall and Katilyns story with last said chapter. So I left the fate of this story in you, the reader's hands. And after months of comments and personal messages the moment has come.

Thirteen of you said either end it at that last chapter or have an epilog. Four of you said Kendall and Kaitlyn were happy and that you guys were content with having the story end But twenty-seven of you wanted a sequel. So a sequel you will indeed get! Also the sequel will be introducing some new characters that I'm sure you guys will be excited to see (; I'm so glad to see such a positive response on my story "One Wish." And I hope to get an even bigger response of the second installment.

SIDE NOTE: I have a few other stories I'm in need to finish as well, so please be patient as I'm not entirely sure how little or how much time I'll be able to put into the new sequel and for updating I'm not sure how frequent I'll be doing that…Don't forget I have about nine other stories as well. So please go check them out and let me know what you thought of the stories…

The second installment of "One Wish" Is now up! The story can be found on both my tumblr and my the story is called "Struggles." And you can find it on my account under my other stories so go review, alert, & favorite it!


End file.
